


Ciri's Misadventures

by nitchgut



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, F/M, Forced, Gang Rape, Gen, Group Sex, Mind Control, Monsters, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Violence, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, sm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitchgut/pseuds/nitchgut
Summary: A series of stand alone stories featuring Ciri getting into dangerous sexual situations. Possible appearances from other characters from the Witcher series. Not much plot and mostly ncon/reluc





	1. A Night in Skellige

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not own or claim ownership of or make any profit off of any of the characters or other elements contained within the story.
> 
> No editor, forgive my poor grammar.

 

The rope went taut, shaking free frozen flakes of mist that had accumulated in the last few hours. A young man, no more than twenty looked up warily at the clouds. He could smell a storm brewing in the air and the clouds above were already beginning to darken. It wouldn't be long now before the winds and snow hit the small island.

He grabbed the rope, the cold burning his hands as he pulled it from the salty, frost ridden ocean. With a grunt emanated deep from his barreled chest he pulled the cage out from the waters.

“Damned bastards even took the bait,” The man said looking disappointingly at the empty cage before dropping it back in the shallow water. He looked back at the small hunting cabin that sat on a hill just a stone's throw from the beach, searching to see if any in his party had fared better during their hunting trip.

Before he could give the cabin a second glance he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He turned and watched with amazement as the air a few feet above the ocean water crackled with unseen energy.

“What in the gods,” he said staring up at the sky in disbelief as the air seemed to twist in on itself, then a loud crack and a bright green blue flash made him turn his eyes away and when he looked back the disturbance in the air was gone instead a ashen haired girl hung in the air for the briefest of moments before falling like a rock into the cold ocean water.

…

Ciri groaned as she opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was running, her shoulder injured, she was being chased, she had- the fire beside her crackled as a log split in two and caught her attention, wherever she had been she was there no longer. Now she was somewhere warm.

Tentatively she opened her eyes and looked took in her surroundings. The fire was roaring, filling the small cabin with light and warmth. It smelt of seawater and dust, her eyes narrowed at a figure sitting on the end of the bed she was laying on.

“Where am I?” she asked hoarsely.

The figure turned to look at her his eyes widening, he leaned in closer to get a better look at her and the fire illuminated his features. He was young with reddish brown hair and a week old beard. “You’re awake,”

Another sound came from across the cabin, another man standing in front of a table. His back was wide, and he had the stance of an older man, a man who had seen a few battles in his time. He gave her a glance over the table and grunted, “good.”

They’re accents, the way they were dressed, the salt in the air, she was in Skellige.

"We're on a island west of Undvik," the younger man paused for a moment, "I found you in the waters just outside this hunting cabin and your lucky I did, the waters are damned cold this time of year."

"Thanks," Ciri muttered, she was regaining her senses slowly. She pushed herself up on her elbows.

"Who are you girl?" The man who had his back turned grunted but didn't bother to turn

Ciri stared at his back for a moment before speaking, "My name is Ciri,"

"Erik," the man replied then nodded over to the other man, "That is Asger, and Bjorn is out looking for some herbs for you."

Ciri's brow furrowed then she noticed her hastily put bandage over her shoulder and the fact that on one side her shirt had pulled down, she shrugged her shoulder slipping her blouse back up, it barely hurt, "No need," Ciri shook her head, "I just-"

"Rest," Erik interrupted, "You need to rest and warm yourself, the cold can seep your strength like no other, besides," he turned to look at the only window in the cabin and the snow beating against it. "You wouldn't make it far dressed as you are," his eyes drifted down her body as he spoke, his face flushing slightly before turning away.

It was true, her shirt was thin, her pants tightly sown leather that did little hide her form or protect her from her elements. The corset around her waist was to protect herself from small blades not a blizzard.

"Where you from girl?" Asger asked finally turning to face her, he was a much older and larger man than Erik, a grey beard covered most his face, and a scar ran over his large hooked nose. "Rare that anyone sails this far close to Undvik,"

"Then why are you here," Ciri replied and gently let herself back down onto the bed,

"No better hunting in all of Skellige," Erik answered.

Asger continued to star at the young woman, "You didn't' answer the question. What business does a pretty continental girl like you doing in a place like this,"

Before Ciri could answer the door banged then swung open. The cold outside air flooded the room, immediately sending a chill down Ciri's spine. A man, bundled in furs strode in before slamming the door shut. He dropped a bag then looked at the two men before looking at Ciri.

"She's awake," he stated plainly.

"You find it?" Asger asked. Bjorn nodded "Good,"

The small cabin suddenly felt a lot smaller to Ciri and she began to sit up, only to stop as Erik leaned over and placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder, "You need to rest," he whispered. Ciri glared back at him and rolled her shoulder so his hand slipped off then sat and looked at the new man who had just entered.

"So," Asger asked again, "Why you here,"

Ciri's eyes narrowed, "I appreciate you pulling me from the waters but it's no concern of yours,"

Asger stared at her for a moment sizing her up. "No merchant ships sale here, so you ain't a merchant or a pirate, you ain't no fishermen, you ain't dressed for hunting and there's no whore houses to spread your legs at for a hundred miles, and then of course you have this," he reached behind him and pulled her sword from off the table. "Have never seen a blade quiet like this,"

"It was a gift," Ciri went to stand only to be grabbed again by Erik.

"Don't," he warned and Ciri pulled away but this time Erik pushed back pulling her back down, she twisted in his grip,

"Get off," she warned before Erik grabbed her injured shoulder. "Fuck," she cried out as sparks of pain jolted through her side. She was shoved down onto the bed, and in an instant the two other men moved towards her grabbing her flailing limbs and holding her down.

"It didn't need to be like this girl," Asger said in a low voice as he grabbed onto one flailing arm.

She could see her sword resting up against the butchers table, with a simple thought she escape the grasp of the three men, with just a thought she could vanish from them only to reappear behind them sword in hand.

But then they would know. It would be like setting a bonfire ablaze in the darkness for the wild hunt to see. If she used her gift they would know where she was and would descend upon this place and she was much too weak to escape from them, much to tired to run in his cold. There were things in life worse than three men. She would have to fight them off the old fashion way.

She twisted her leg free, and kicked hard at one of the men sending him tumbling onto his ass. With enough space she shifted her hips and rolled to her side.

"Get the damned herbs," Asger yelled and before Ciri could react a hand was forced into face. It was full a bitter flakey substance, she couldn’t' stop from breathing it in which made her gag then cough and as soon as her mouth opened it was shoved passed her lips.

It tasted of bitter earth and as soon as it touched her tongue it began to dissolve into a slimy paste. At first it numbed her lips, then her tongue, and finally her throat, until she was unable to stop from swallowing it.

"Good," Asger said softly as the men slowly let her go, her limbs felt weak, boneless. "Rest now," he said again as her head spun, "Rest,"

…

Ciri’s eyes fluttered then shot open wide in surprise as she tried to stay awake, tried to stay lucid.

The three men were no longer holding her, instead they let her lay there breathing shallow breathes, salvia drooled from the corner of her mouth and down the side of her chin as she stared up at the ceiling seemingly transfixed on the shadows dancing across the ceiling.

“What,” Ciri swallowed hard, “What did you give me,” she asked bringing her fingers to touch her numb lips.

“Freya’s gift,” Erik told her

“Your lucky Bjorn here studied to be a druid or this might have gone much differently,” Asger said before throwing another log onto the fire.

“It will keep you warm, numb, and-“ Bjorn stopped “more agreeable,”

She felt hands on her shoulders, slipping down her shirt, then her they lightly touched her breasts cupping them gently and pulling them free of her bra. She gasped as a rough calloused finger rubbed up against her exposed nipple.

Ciri's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she tried to pull away. She was so tired, so warm.

“I know..." She paused a soft moan escaped her lips as the hands squeezed her flesh, she tried to focus and pull the hands off her body but her own limbs felt so weak, "I know Crach an Craite... he’ll have your head for this,” she warned breathlessly.

“Do you now, and who are we? Skellige is a mighty large place with a thousand islands. Whos head would he take.” Asger replied shaking his head, his hands traced her torso down her flat toned stomach. "No one will lose their heads," he said as he hands began to undo the laces on her pants. "with Freyas will by the time we are finished with you you'll be begging us for more."

Ciri gasped as the room spun faster, she felt her trousers loosen, and the large man's large hands slip between her legs, a single rough finger slid across her slit then found the bundle of nerves and teasingly traced a trail around it. She closed her eyes, her hips moved ever so slightly upwards into his hand increasing the contact. She groaned and clenched her jaw unwilling to believe her body was betraying her so easily.

She jerked back and away, the sudden movement made her head spin, she tried to shake herself out whatever haze they had put her under only to find her vision fading, "No, no," she moaned as she felt her hold on consciousness slip. "Hmm," she moaned as she felt a thick finger enter her as she passed out.

…

Half conscious Ciri let out a soft moan as she felt hands cup her breasts, pulling her shirt and bra off. She felt them undo her belt, and the metal clang as it hit the floor. The leather corset she wore around her waist went next. Her hips were lifted as they peeled off her pants leaving her naked and bare. She could feel their hands run up and down her body and the warmth of the fire melting off whatever dampness was left from her dip in the cold Skellige ocean.

Her eyes fluttered open and she watched with baited breathe as one of the men, she couldn't make who out disrobed, another caught her attention beside her as he bent down and kissed her neck, then her collar bone. Then finally his lips closed over her nipple as he sucked on the bud of flesh.

Too warm, she could still taste the root in her mouth, and the bitter aftertaste numbed her senses.

He left her nipple and kissed down her stomach, taking time to lick her navel before going lower still.

"Don't," she muttered unsure if she had even made a sound, that she could even make a sound until she felt his breath over her sex. His tongue darted out and traced over her clit and she gasped. She knew she had made a sound then because all three of the men chuckled.

"Boil the rest of the it," Bjron said and she watched as one of the men threw a wad of whatever they had shoved into her mouth into a pot over the fire.

…

Ciri eyes rolled back as s he sucked in a breathe of hair, Asgers hands were both firmly cupping her breasts as his tongue worked wonders between her legs. As much as she tried to fight it her body was already quickly warming to his touch.

"Shh little girl," Asger spoke as he pulled away from her flesh. He grabbed the large mug Bjorn was holding out for him and took a large gulp of the hastily brewed tea then looked down at where Ciri lay. Her eyes wide and shocked staring up at him. He tipped the cup pouring the liquid down over her chest before he bent down and began licking it up, with one hand he groped her right breast roughly as he devoured the other with his mouth rolled her nipple between his tongue before nipping at it making her cry out.

He shoved himself between her legs forcing Ciri to spread for him. His cock bobbed between their bodies rubbing against her legs and stomach. Every time it touched her thigh it sent a shiver up her spine.

He was going fuck her, defile her, take her against her own will and there was nothing she could do. All her training, all her gifts and she couldn't stop it. All three of them were going to use her like a common whore. And The worst part was that she couldn't wait for it to happen.

Asger pressed himself against her, the head of his cock running clumsy down her slit. He reached down between their bodies and grasped himself tightly. He rubbed himself against her teasing her and watching the clash of emotions that crossed her face.

Cici pinched her eyes closed and hissed out a warm breathe through clenched teeth, he was going to fuck her. She needed to stop this but she could barely stop herself from thrusting her hips up until his meaty cock forced itself inside her.

Steadying his shaft as he pushed himself against Ciri's slick sex.

"Gods," Ciri moaned her eyes going wide she reached up and pushed on Asgers shoulders but he was too strong, she pulled back and with a clenched fist hit him across the jaw as hard as she could. It was enough to twist his head sideways but he turned back and grinned at her.

"You like it rough do ya?" He leaned into her and the first inch of his thick cock forced penetrated her body.

Ciri hissed out a sharp breath and closed her eyes.

"that's it girl," Again he pushed forward slipping deeper inside her. "Tell me how much you like it." Another thrust forward and Ciri cried out. Her legs spreading and her highs lifting before squeezing tightly around Asger's waist.

Asger pulled back, then thrust himself fully into her. Ciri screamed in both pleasure and pain, arched off the bed twisted her head and cried out again. He pulled out slowly, Ciri's soaking wet cunt gripped him tightly, her hips slowly rolling into his increasing the sensation between them. He pushed back in throwing his body into hers, crushing his hips against hers. He wasted no time, and began to roughly fuck her. Again and again he pounded into her with strong powerful movements. The sound of their bodies slapping together filled Ciri's ears, again and again he moved fucking her harder and harder.

Ciri whimpered and struggled weakly against him, her breasts crushed against his wide chest, her hips rolling against his pushing his cock even deeper inside her body. This wasn't supposed to happen, not like this. She couldn't stop herself from moaning as his body rubbed against her own. She wasn't in control, she was his, she couldn't stop this.

His much larger body completely covered hers, his head pressed against the side of her own his harsh loud grunting and his warm bitter breath in her ear. His hips moved like a rabbits in and out driving his hard shaft in and out of her aching cunt.

"Ohgods," Ciri moaned her eyes darting around the room as if she was trying to find a way out. The heat in her belly was intensifying with every stroke. Faster and faster he moved, relentlessly pounding into her much smaller body. His hand wrapped around her throat pinning her body to the bed.

"Unngh. Uhhh," Ciri eyes went wide in shock and she cried out as sparks shot up her spine. Her stomach clenched tightly and her thighs squeezed Asger as hard as she could. She couldn't breathe, couldn’t blink, couldn't think as an intense wave of pleasure shot through her.

"Gods fuck" Ciri cried out then let out a desperate sob as her body rocked with pleasure. Disgust and despair washed over as she realized how strongly she cumming. How amazing it felt and how wrong it was.

"Mmhhh," she moaned and finally Asger slowed his pace until he was slowly grinding into her.

He pulled back then slipped his cock free of her aching cunt, her own juices dripped from her, and small trembles still coursed up and down her sweat soaked skin. Ciri closed her eyes and sucked in lung fulls of air as she tried to recenter herself and regain control of her inflamed body.

"Get the rope,"

Rope? Ciri thought before she opened her eyes then sat up when she realized no one was holding her down, Asger immediately grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed her back down. She grunted as she landed hard against the bed. The wood frame creaked under the stress.

She twisted and twirled, feeling stronger than she had in hours "Hurry up," Asger grunted before he finally managed to force her onto her stomach and sat on her lower back pinning her to the bed. "and get more tea,"

"Here,"

She heard one of the men say then she felt the course fibers of rope wrap around one free arm as it was being pulled behind her back.

"I'll kill you for this," she warned but the only response was a laugh before she knew it both arms were secured tightly behind her and Asger sat up and rolled her onto her back.

She lay there glaring at the 3 men who now all stood towering over her, their small clothes removed, their cocks hanging proudly between their legs.

Bjorn had a mug in his hand and he took a sip, before kneeling down before her and forcing Ciri up to sit. He brought the mug to her lips but she twisted away.

"Drink," he wanted, "It's better than the alternative,"

"You don't want another scar on that pretty face do you?" Asger warned when she refused to drink.

Ciri looked at the leader and opened her mouth. The root was less bitter when boiled into a tea, almost sweet and earthy. The mug tipped and more of the warm oily liquid poured into her mouth spilling out from her sides of her mouth. She swallowed gulping it down for what felt like an eternity before the mug was empty.

It left her dizzy, her vision slightly blurred and lightheaded. She blinked back the cobwebs in her brain, and watched as the fire danced fuzzily in front her eyes. There were hands soft on her shoulders guiding her back down onto the bed then turning her face to the side.

She felt the bed shift as someone moved by her waist, she turned her head only to be stopped

"Open," one of the men said and she looked up at him with half hooded eyes her lips parted slightly. She looked down at the hard cock in front of her face before he pressed it against her lips. Rubbing precum across her lips then cheek as he traced the head of his cock across her face until his balls rubbed against her lips. He pulled back, dragging his shaft across her mouth, until the tip pressed against her upper lip. "Open your mouth," he said again.

She did as she was told opening her mouth as she felt one of the men spreading her legs.

Her tongue moved over the cock intruding into her swirling around his head earning a groan from the man and a tightening of his grip of her hair.

Maybe it was the tea, or just him, but he tasted like sweet berries, delicious and warm. She sucked, rolling her tongue against his glands and moved her head so more of him slid into her mouth.

The men said something she didn’t catch couldn't make out through the haze. Then she felt the familiar feeling of a cock pressing against her opening. Her legs opened and he slipped inside her filling her with a warmth she had never had expected to miss so much.

They moved together thrusting into her aching cunt as she moaned needfully around the cock in her mouth. Her eyes closed she didn't think of anything just basked in the feeling of them inside her.

She wanted to reach out and touch them but her hands couldn't escape their bindings. All she could do was lay there, legs spread wide her mouth filled with cock and moan as she was roughly fucked over and over again.

They brew more tea, taking small sips for themselves while forcing her to gulp down mug fills before filling her mouth with their meat once again.

In a daze she suckled on the man in her mouth moaning as she felt throb, then heard him groan before spilled himself inside her filling her warm wet mouth with his seed before he pulled out and splashed it across her cheek. She gasped, and swallowed what had landed on her tongue before looking up at the man between her legs. This thick cock sliding in and out of body. Through the haze of the tea she was amazed at the sight of him entering her body, sliding freely in and out of her, her own juices covering his shaft removing any doubt of how much she was enjoying this. She smiled and gasped and laid back her hands clenching the ropes that bound her and let herself let go and wallow in the feeling of him inside her.

"Lift her up,"

She heard someone speak then felt hands on her arms propping her up until she was straddling someone. She stared at him, Bjorn she thought, then she looked down where their bodies were still joined.

"Ohhh," she lifted her hips and then slipped back down. This was new, the first time they had let her move on her own, different. She rolled her hips again and pressed her head against his chest. She felt weak but she could get used to this, she moved her hips again, lifting her body off his cock only to let herself slid back down. The motion send shivers of pleasure up her spine and made her entire body tingle. She really could get used to this.

Before she could find her rhythm him she felt hands wrap around her waist, then move down her body to her ass, spreading her cheeks.

A moment of clarity washed over her as she felt him press against her, "Wait," she whispered.

The first inch of cock forced itself into her ass and stung. She cried out and Bjorn wrapped his hands around her body holding her tight. She pulled on the ropes binding her hands as Asger pushed further into her.

"Oh fuck," Ciri cried out.

"Relax," Asger whispered into her ear, "I've been told you continental whores love it in your ass."

"Unnghh," Ciri moaned as he moved again. Her body pulled away but was pulled back down by Asger which slammed herself down onto Bjorns cock.

She gasped in pleasure, then again in pain as Asger thrusted again. His hands wrapped around, grabbing both breast squeezing them to the point of pain as he ravished her behind, he pushed in as far as he could go, then eased out before roughly pushing back in.

Tears formed in Ciri's eyes as he body rocked up and down on both cocks.

"Give her more tea,"

If is on demand the mug appeared in front of her lips and she drank hungrily from it before it was torn away, she felt the warmth of it being splashed against her ass, over his cock then she felt the numbness of the root inside her.

He moved again, then again and with each stroke it hurt less. With each stroke it felt better.

They moved together, alternating their thrusts as Ciri bend over her legs wide as she was fucked in both holes. They shifted, Bjorn falling down onto the bed, Ciri laying on top of him and Asger fucking her hard from behind. Their bodies slapped together and she cried out with every movement. The pain was gone, nothing but pleasure left.

"Suck it," she heard the command then felt her hair being pulled forcing her head off Bjorn's chest. She gasped and before she realized what was going on a cock was shoved into her mouth.

All three moved and the sensation of having three men inside was too much, too overwhelming. Ciri came again with a muffled moan, her body shaking, her pussy and ass clenching tightly around the two men as she whimpered around the cock in her mouth. The three men paid no mind to her pleasure, never letting up or stopping they continued to slam themselves into her, to use her body as nothing more than a plaything.

"Ummmmmmhh," Ciri moaned again as her orgasm washed over her, then gagged as her head was held tightly and the cock inside it was shoved down her throat. A spasm rocked her body as she came again, she coughed, moaned than gagged as her face was treated as roughly as her ass.

It never stopped, until finally something inside her broke and the tiny part of her that still wanted to resist died. Her eyes fluttered shut as she resigned herself to her fate and let the men do as they pleased.

Hours past, and the three men moved around her like a well oiled machine, each of them getting turns. Each of them getting a taste of all her body had to offer. She had swallowed so much of them she felt ill, and could feel them mixed with sweat on every inch of her flash. Her bindings and come loose but she hadn't the will to fight or run, instead she took all they could give as she came over and over again.

She was nearly unconscious when their pace began to slow, when they finally left her alone, too spent to user her any further, she drifted in and out of sleep feeling her skin become tacky with sweat and seed. Her breathing slowed after countless climax until she lost herself to dreams.

…

She wasn't sure how long she had been out, how much time had passed since she had first woken up in the cabin, but she felt stronger now than she had in a long while. Opening her eyes she took in the cabin. The fire was little more than hot embers and the blizzard outside had seemed to past. The mug from which they had forced her drink from was tipped over empty on the floor beside Asger, who was unconscious, beside him slumped in a chair was Bjorn. Erik lay just to her left on the bed, his eyes were half open looking at her.

She matched his gaze for a moment, before looking over towards the table where her sword lay, then down at where her clothes had been tossed haphazardly around the room before looking back at him.

He was beginning to tense, she could see it in his face and muscles so she moved slowly, not going for her weapon or even her clothes instead she crawled slightly over him her head moving up his legs until she reached his groan.

With one hand she gently wrapped her fingers around his shaft and bent down her lips kissing the tip of his cock before she licked her way down his shaft.

Erik let out a soft groan and Ciri felt his body relax under her. Her lips slid down his manhood until she reached his balls. She licked him, sucking him into her mouth as she began stroking him faster. She looked at him, half her face covered by the shaft of his cock watching as his eyes closed in pleasure.

Satisfied she licked her way back up his dick, taking time to bathe the underside of his member with her tongue before reaching the top. She spit down on him before swallowing him whole. She let him push into the back of her throat as deep as she dared without forcing herself to gag.

She felt his hand wrap tightly into her tousled hair guiding her up and down. She squeezed him with her cheeks, and massaged him with her tongue her head bobbing ever so quickly over him moaning softly against him as she moved.

Ciri could feel him throb, then heard him let out another groan as he moved his hips against her and she couldn't help but feel the familiar warmth between her own legs. She ignored it instead she pulled up until just the head of his cock rested between her swollen lips. She looked up at him and she began stroking him harder and faster, her tongue swirling around the tip of his cock.

"Ungh," he groaned and Ciri felt his warm seed explode into her, hitting the top of her mouth before splashing against her tongue, it was salty, bitter and warm. She sealed her lisp around him once against swirling her tongue and his cum against his glands until he spurted out another load. Her hand moved up and down while her mouth stayed sealed over him, milking his cock until he had nothing left before catching his gaze once again. Her green eyes met his brown and she stared at him for a moment, his cock firmed between both her lips. She pulled away slightly still keeping eye contact before she swallowed his load and down at his manhood.

She looked away, rested her head against his thigh and watched as his cock fell limp. His hand still in her hair caressed her head petting her. She stayed there unmoving until Erik's breathing finally steadied in his sleep.

Gently, with all the grace she could muster she sat up then slipped off the bed. She picked up her clothes first, then one of the men's shirts and used it has rag to clean herself off. Then dressed silently beside where her sword lay. Watching with one eye the three sleeping men.

She made no effort to silence her movements when she tossed her sword over back. The sound was enough to wake Bjorn. Who looked around the room for a moment before zeroing in on her. Fully dressed and armed.

Bjorn kicked his foot out, jabbing his toes into Asgers ribs waking him.

"What?" He groaned angrily before turning over and looking up at Ciri then her sword. His eyes narrowed "If you think-"

"You deserve this," she said plainly before, to the shock of the two men, the air around her seemed to bend unnaturally, then with a hollow crack she vanished leaving both men dumbfounded.

Ciri reappeared not far on a hilltop overlooking the cabin, she knelt down and watched as Asger peaked his head out of the doorway and looked around confused then slammed the door shut. She could hear yelling, arguing as the men tried to figure out what had just happened. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and waited.

It wasn't long before the air temperature dropped causing a chill to run down Ciri's spine. She sat up and made she couldn't be seen. An eerie fog enveloped cabin and she watched as they came. Covered in unworldly armor and armed to the teeth. Everything they touched iced over with frost, the cabin walls themselves creaked and moaned as the moisture inside froze as they approached.

Ciri watched as they kicked the cabins door in leaving it little more than splinters. But turned away as she heard the screams of the three men inside. She waited until silence had once again fallen upon the island before she closed her eyes and vanished.


	2. Temple Guards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not own or claim ownership of or make any profit off of any of the characters or other elements contained within the story. 
> 
> Again no editor so forgive any glaring mistakes I have missed. This chapter is probably in need of a heavy rewrite but I'd probably take a year to get around to that so here is it flaws and all.

It was almost dusk. The low hanging sun basked the port city of Novigrad in a warm orange haze that went a long way to mask the caked on mud and shit that covered the ground and walls of the small village just outside the southern gates. 

Ciri walked past the poor beggars. Her boots splashing in the small puddles of mud. She smiled at them sadly for she had no food or coin to spare. She had been in the south, in a small village when the Wild Hunt had appeared. She had been foolish and had thought she had more time and had barely made it out of there with the clothes on her back let alone her coin purse. If her luck didn't pick up she would be going hungry tonight as well. 

The large steel gate loomed over her as she past through. The two guards on duty gave her a appreciative glance before going back to harassing a pair of non humans who were seeking entrance to trade. 

Novigrad would offer her protection, for a short while at least. The streets ran thick with people during the day making it easy to hide in the big city and even the Wild Hunt wouldn't risk a full out attack on a city as large and well armed as Novigrad. They would wait, and that would give her time. Time to rest. Time to find her friends. 

Ciri knew Triss was here somewhere in the city, she had even heard rumors where. So she kept her head down, ignored the cat calls and merchants trying to hock their wares and instead focused on making her way to one of the poorer districts. On the way she slipped through the marketplace and discretely lifted a hooded cloak from one the tables. The nights would be cold this close to the water and she needed to be prepared if she was to spend it alone. 

Tossing the cloak over her shoulders she obscured her face under the hood and walked until she reached the a tall house, its foundations seemed to sink in one side making the house lean precariously to one side as if it was about to fall. 

If her information was correct then this was the place. Finding a place out of sight she waited. 

It wasn't long before she saw Triss, her crimson red hair would stand out in a crowd let alone a nearly empty city street. She stood ready to show herself when she noticed two temple guards approach. She reached for her blade before hesitating. There were no calls to attack, no magic flung their way. They were simply talking to her and Triss seemed relaxed and willingly followed them down the street. 

Ciri's brow furrowed in confusion. The city was on near lockdown. Witches were being exiled if they were lucky, burned at the stake if they were not. Why would Triss be willing going with them? She did not know so she did the only thing she could do. She followed them. 

They came to a large well guarded barracks and went inside, two men fully armored guarded the front door making sure no one who wasn't supposed to be there got in. Thinking fast Ciri quickly climbed an adjacent building, crawling along the roof until she spotted Triss through on the many windows that lined the large square shaped building. She watched and crawled making sure to keep Triss in sight before she was brought to what seemed to be an office. 

The room was large enough to have its own balcony, so quietly Ciri jumped across, crouched down and leaned in hoping she could hear as well as see what was going on. 

"You're making too much of a ruckus," a tall, stocky built man said. He rubbed his hand through his dark hair which was pulled back in a tight pony tail. "That stunt down at the docks..." 

"I had no choice," Triss offered as she stood in front of the man who was sitting behind a large desk. "There was an infestation in a warehouse near the docks, I was paid too-" 

"I don't care, if Menge hears that not only is there a witch in my district but she's actively practicing magic he will have my head," 

"I needed the money, I- " 

"Don't care." The man looked her up and down, his gaze traveling slowly up her body. Triss was wearing tight leathers that clung to her every curve and her neckline gave the barest hint of cleavage. Her a hood that was pulled down to show off her bright red hair and freckled face. "If you need money so badly there's other ways you could be making it," 

Triss's eyes narrowed and Ciri could almost hear her teeth begin to grind. 

"No," Triss replied. 

"No?" The man chuckled, "Never for money then?" He asked with a smile. 

Triss didn't respond instead she crossed her arms and looked away. 

"Do you have what I want?" The man asked and Triss looked back at him, she pulled out a small bag and tossed it to him. He caught it one hand before smelling it quickly and smiling. He tossed the bag into a drawer then stood and made his way around the desk. 

"Good," he leaned against the desk. "and now the other thing," 

Ciri watched as Triss simply stared at the man. 

"It takes you a lot of work to make sure you stay unnoticed by the temple guards and witch hunters. It's very stressful," 

Triss rolled her eyes but stepped forward. "That'a girl," 

Ciri's eyes went wide in disbelief as she watched Triss drop to her knees in front of the man, her hands sliding up his legs to slowly untstring his pants. His cock was thick and hard and Triss didn't hesitant to pull it out immediately begin to stroke him. 

Ciri couldn't look away as Triss leaned towards his hard cock opened her mouth and began to gently lick the man, teasing him for a moment before slipping him into her mouth. She could hear Triss moan then the slurp over his cock. 

Maybe it was the unexpectedness of it all, the shock, but Ciri was practically memorized at the sight. She watched as the man wrapped his hands tightly into her friends fiery red hair. His cock throbbing in Triss's mouth as he forced her head back and forth. 

Triss gagged and Ciri shifted uncomfortably where she squatted and began to blush. She could barely believe she was watching this happen. 

"That's it witch," the man moaned as his hands pulled on her head. 

Ciri watched as the man pulled back stroking his cock directly at Triss's face. Triss opened her mouth sticking her tongue out and closed her eyes. 

With a grunt the man came shooting a stringy line of cum across Triss's freckled cheek, up across her nose and eye. He moaned again then shot another wad directly into her mouth and is if she had done this a dozen times before Triss opened her eyes and took him into her mouth. Ciri could see Triss swallow down another load as she went to work cleaning off the mans cock. 

A few moments later as if nothing happened Triss stood and adjusted her clothing. She wiped her face collecting the man's sperm in her hand before to Ciri's dismay licked it off her fingers. 

"Same time next week witch," the man said with a grunt as he plopped back into his chair and began rifling through his papers. 

"I need the temple guard postings for Market Square." 

The man regarded the beautiful red head for a moment before grumbling. He leaned over and pulled on one of the drawers in his desk before tossing Triss a small rolled scroll. 

"Damn priests have been complaining of pickpockets so we're moving half the guard from Old Town to the Grand Picket, I'd stay clear if I was you," He added with a gruff grunt, "Wouldn't want that talented tongue of yours to end up tied to a pyre." 

Triss rolled her eyes, and looked at the scroll in her hands before turning back to the Temple Guard Captain, "I'll see you in a week," she said before turning and leaving. 

The man looked up and stared at the Triss's ass as she left then with a scowl turned back to his papers. 

Ciri sat dumbfounded she looked away from the window and stared up at the night sky, then down at the near empty street below. Triss was selling herself to this man for protection. So she could go unseen by the witch hunters. She couldn't let this stand, she had to do something. 

 

 

That night she trailed the man, watching him as he left the barracks, then hit the local tavern. She followed him in and watched as he drank the night away before stumbling home. 

The next morning he left his small apartment, made his way to towards the Temple Guards barracks before stopping at a posting board and nailed a sheet of paper onto the wall. Ciri watched then approached after he had left. 

It was a contract, something in the northern foothills had been disrupting caravans. She tore the paper from the board and headed towards the barracks. 

Two temple guard stood watch near the front gate and both glaring at her as she approached. 

"Here to talk to your Captain," Ciri said and lifted up the contract paper, 

One guard let his eyes drift over her, before grunting and stepping aside, "Top floor, office straight ahead." 

Ciri entered, making note of the windows, and doors, three men sat at a table their eyes following her as she made her way up the stairs. Two more stood talking across the room. She could only assume that there were countless more behind the many doors that led to their sleeping quarters. 

"What now," she heard the Captain yell as she knocked on his office door, she entered in time to see him toss down a scroll in anger. He had a scowl nearly as big as the scar across his forehead. 

He looked up at her, his eyes narrowing as he sized her up. "What are you here for girl?" he asked. 

Ciri approached and dropped the contract onto the table. 

"I put that up not an hour ago, little thing like you that quick?" 

"I'll deal with the problem," Ciri said, "but I'm here to negotiate terms," 

"Terms?" The Captain replied "It's 50 crowns plus one quarter the value of any goods you can recover from the lost caravans, no negotiating" 

"You can keep the gold," 

That caught his attention and he looked back up at her. 

"Pocket it yourself, or give it back to your commander I don't care," Ciri said. 

"Then what do you want if not gold," 

"You have an arrangement with a witch staying in the city that needs to end." 

The Captain looked at her for a moment, then leaned back in his chair. "What witch? It's my duty to detain, arrest and execute any unauthorized user of the dark arts, why would I ever leave a witch alone?" 

"Don't play dumb," Ciri replied staring coolly at the older man. 

The Captain ran his tongue over his teeth before stretching his jaw. He glanced down at the orders he had received just last night before the red headed witch had paid him a visit. He had been reassigned to Oxenfurt which meant his three month long little agreement with that red headed minx was already over. He looked up at the ashen haired girl, she was thin, but held herself well, a look of confidence shown in her green eyes. He could pocket the gold as a going away bonus or maybe... 

"The witch and I have come to a mutual agreement, 50 crowns won't end that," 

Ciri shifted on her feet, "any goods I find as well, I have no care for them," 

The Captain shook his head, "Neither do I," 

Ciri eyes narrowed at the man as she watched his eyes lower to her breasts, a grin crossed his face. "No," she stated plainly. 

"No?" The Captain raised an eyebrow, "The witch said no at first too. But she has been drinking down my seed every week since the last snow fell. She your friend I assume." The Captain stood, "Every week she comes to me and takes me into her pretty wet mouth." 

Ciri clenched her jaw her hands turning into a fist. 

"I make sure the Witch Hunters look the other way when it comes to her and her friends, and she makes sure I'm a happy man. And I'm never more happy than when she's whimpering around my cock. Tears running down her face from the shame of it all. Why would I ever stop?" 

Ciri looked down, her stomach turning at the thought of Triss giving herself to his man. 

"But you are something special," The Captain walked around his desk, his gloved hand pushing a stand of Ciri's white hair from her face. "Something very special arent' you." He glanced back at his desk at the scroll that contained his new orders. In less a weeks time he would be gone from this place, away from his red headed witch, gone from this new ashen haired beauty. 

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't growing bored of her," he said looking back at Ciri. "she only ever let me use her mouth, but maybe." He paused. "One night with you." 

"One night?" Ciri whispered. 

"One night, where anything goes and I leave your friend be and as long as I am able make sure she goes unharassed by the temple guard and witch hunters." 

"Fine," Ciri replied through gritted teeth. 

The Captain's face lit up. 

"I'll come back tonight, at-" 

"No, the Captain said, we start right now." He bent down and kissed her, roughly forcing his tongue into Ciri's mouth. She grunted and pulled away but he followed her forcing her to back step until her back hit the wall. 

"Unhgh," Ciri groaned and twisted her head away. 

The Captain grinned "Make too much noise and my men might come see what's wrong, You wouldn't want that wouldcha?" 

He reached up cupping her breasts before fiddling with her belt and corset. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her back towards his desk, bending her over roughly and scattering the papers on top. He grabbed her sword and tossed it to the side, then pulled on her pants. 

"Hey," Ciri objected. But he ignored her until she felt the strings of her pants break open and her trousers go loose. With a rough tug he pulled her pants down to her knees and groaned at the sight of her tight little ass bent over his desk. 

There was no foreplay, no warning. In a flash he had his cock out and with a hand tangled in Ciri's pony tail forcing her to arch her back up into him he drove himself fully into her cunt. 

"Ahhh," Ciri cried out before muffling herself with her gloved hand. "Fuck," she moaned as the Captain's length buried himself into her body. Her body immediately reacted squeezing tightly around the length of his cock. His hips slapped against her ass causing her body to lurch forward her thighs digging painfully against the desk. 

"Unngh," she moaned again as he pulled out and drove back in hard enough to make her see stars. 

"Stupid witch never let me use her cunny," the Captain grunted and pulled on Ciri's hair forcing her to arch further back until she was almost touching his chest. He wrapped his other hand around her cupping her breast. "But your such a little whore you didn't give it a second thought did you?" 

He let get go and Ciri flopped forward onto his desk. He pushed into her again and the first time it wasn't painful, her body adjusted to his girth and began to warm to his touch. 

She held onto the end of his desk tightly as he fucked her roughly from behind grimacing with every thrust. Moaning with every movement and as much as she wanted to deny it every touch felt better than the last. She closed her eyes and tried ignore the every intensifying pleasure coursing from between her legs as his fucking became faster and faster until finally he groaned and drove himself into her as deeply as he could before spilling his seed into her womb. 

He fell forward leaning over her. 

"Good job," he congratulated her. "Your definitely tighter than the whores in Old Town." 

Ciri laid there for a moment catching her breathe shuddering as she felt his cock slip from her body, his cum spilling from her pussy and running down her inner thigh. 

"We done?" she asked knowing the answer. 

"Not even close," The Captain replied, his response didn't surprise her but the feeling of handcuffs slapping over her wrists did. She twisted but was too slow as the dimeritium bands were clasped around her hands pinning her arms behind her back. 

"What the hell," she twisted onto the desk until she was on her back and stared up at him. "This wasn't apart of the deal," 

His eyes drifted down to between her legs, her cunt glistened with her juices and his cum. He grinned. "I have you for one night, until dawn." He pushed his cock back into his pants and grabbed Ciri's shoulder lifting her to stand, he pulled on her and she did her best not to stumble over her pants which were now around her ankles. "I have to work, and unlike some I can't do that laying on my back" He opened a small storage room in his office. "You'll wait here until I need you. Be quiet. Or do I need to gag you?" 

Ciri shook her head, and looked at the small room that was barely more than a closet. The captain pushed her in then closed the door behind her. She sighed, then slid down the wall until she was sitting and tried not to think of all the things he was going to do to her. 

She pulled on her cuffs, then shifted trying to get comfortable and tried to ignore the feeling of cum leaking from her freshly fucked body. She leaned her head back against the wall. It had been a long night, and even longer week. 

She could hear the Captain talking to someone through the closet door, giving out orders and guard patrols, busy work she thought while he kept her hidden, locked away for later. At least Triss would be free of him after this she thought as she began to doze off. 

 

 

She woke with a start as soon as she heard the door swing open. She didn't move instead staring up at the guard Captain as he towered over her. How long had she slept she though. The temperature had noticeably dropped and sunlight no longer shined through the many windows of his office. 

"You ready to finish your end of our bargain?" The Captain asked and before she could answer he began to undo his trousers. 

Ciri watched as he freed his cock, "Been thinking bout this all damned day." He said before stepping close. 

Begrudgingly Ciri shifted her weight to her knees and rose up to be face level with his member. 

"Go on now, earn your keep," the Captain said when she hesitated. 

Her lips with parched, her throat sore. She hadn't had a drink of water in hours. 

"Could I get some water first," She looked up, his cock blocking half her view. 

The Captain's eyes narrowed at her, "The only thing you'll be drinking is my piss if you don't hurry up," 

Ciri looked away, 'piece of shit' she thought to herself before she leaned in and pressed the head of his cock against her lips. Her tongue darted out tasting him before she moved her head to the side. She licked the side of him letting his glands rub against her cheek. She moved forward dragging the shaft of cock against the side of her face until she reached his balls. 

"Don't," Ciri paused before licking the base of his cock. "You want," he took one testy into her mouth and hummed around it, "my mouth," she pulled back dragging her tongue against the underside of his cock, "Nice and wet," she sealed her lips around his shaft, her large green eyes staring up at him. She suckled on the tip of his penis, her tongue dancing over the overly sensitive nerves. 

She pulled back with a pop and licked her lips. And stared up at him submissively. 

"Fine," he groaned and leaned down putting one hand under her arm and pulled her up, he half dragged her towards his desk. He forced her back onto her knees before her grabbed a canteen and brought it to her lips. He titled it pouring the water unceremoniously all over her face. 

Ciri swallowed a mouthful, then coughed spitting water all over her chin neck and breasts. She turned away, cleared her throat and went for one more gulp before he closed the canteen. 

The sat onto his chair and looked at her expectantly as his cock stood proudly erect. Ciri sighed and crawled over to him and leaned over him balancing her mouth over his groin. She could smell him, the stank of sweat and sex nearly overwhelmed her senses. 

"I could do more with my hands free," she said as she hovered over his cock, 

"Do more with your mouth," the Captain ordered. 

Ciri closed her eyes once again and her lips parted. He tasted musky and sweaty as she took him into her mouth. His fingers entangled into her hair as she began to bob her head up and down dragging her lips over his shaft. 

"Much better than the witch," The Captain groaned as Ciri worked her mouth over his cock. She kept her eyes shut as she massaged him with her tongue and lips, pressing him into the side of her cheek as she sucked him off. 

She strained against the cuffs bending uncomfortably over him. Her head moving up and down. 

"That's it," the man groaned his hand tightening into her hair as he forced her mouth up and down his shaft. He took complete control pistoning the young girls head up and down his cock until he heard her gag and felt her throat convulse around him. He groaned and let her head go letting her take back control. Letting her slow her own pace as she suckled like the little whore he knew she was. 

Ciri moaned around his cock as she shifted on her knees. She was drooling, unable to stop the saliva from spilling from the sides of stretched lips. She hated his, hated it she told herself repeatedly as she sucked him between her cheeks and pressed her tongue against the underside of his cock. She began to move faster and moaned around him, her lips and tongue vibrating against manhood. 

Ciri felt his hips thrust upwards towards her forcing more of him inside her enough to make her gag again, she pulled up with a gasp, drool trailing from her lips to the head of his cock before she dived back down swallowing him whole. 

She didn’t want his seed inside her mouth. She didn't want to taste the shame of selling her body to help her friend. So she pursed her lips and pressed them against his head before sticking out her tongue and dragging it down his shaft all the way down to his balls then back up again. 

The way his face was scrunched and the muscles in the legs tense she knew he was close so he closed her mouth around the tip of his cock sucking on him just hard enough to set him off. His cock throbbed as he came and Ciri quickly pulled back. 

Ciri saved herself from having him explode in her mouth but she wasn't fast enough to move away and a load hit her across the lips and up the side of her cheek. She winced and pulled back watching as his cock throbbed in the open air, another line of his jizz erupting out of him to fall back onto his stomach. 

She watched as the man moaned and went limp, slumping his her chair. Her eyes glanced around hoping to find something to wipe her face with. The only option being the Captain's own pants but she doubted he would approve and she didn't want to get on his bad side. 

So she sat there slumped back onto her knees and face covered in cum silently waiting for the next degradation the Captain had in store. 

 

After what felt like an eternity the Captain finally opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "Quite the talent you got there," he said with a grin before he sat up. "Stand up," 

Ciri sighed and looked down before twisting her legs and standing. She stood before him her pants around her ankles, her blouse disheveled, only being held in place by her corset and belt. 

The Captain leaned over cupping her behind giving the toned flesh a hard squeeze before looking down at her pants. 

"Kick those off before you trip on them," he ordered and Ciri did as commanded, kicking her pants to the side. He looked up at her, which was still dripping with his seed. 

"You're very beautiful, scars and all, you know that." 

 

"I've been told," Ciri replied, 

"I'm sure you have," the Captain said as he reached up and began to undo her corset. Slipping the strings apart until it loosened. "I'm sure you've had quiet the hard life. Pretty girl like you must have needed to protect herself," he glanced over to where her sword now rested against the wall. "and needed to do what it takes when she couldn't" 

He pulled the corset loose, pulling up and out from underneath the belt she wore before throwing it in a pile with her pants. Her shirt went slack, pooling around her waist. 

He regarded the jeweled belt with half interest and it quickly joined her other clothes. 

Her shirt, he took time with, unbutton top slowly taking in the expanse of her chest hidden behind her bra. Fully open he reached around her to pull the shirt down her arms until they got stuck on the handcuffs. With a tug they ripped and fell free, leaving Ciri standing only in her bra. 

He tugged on the front ripping off of her shoulders, making Ciri wince. This hands gently graced her sides running slowly up and down her stomach watching as goosebumps followed in his wake. He pulled her closer until she was practically in his lap before dipping head down to capture one breast in his mouth. 

"Ahh," Ciri wouldn't help but moan as he rolled the sensitive bud of flesh with his tongue and lips. She pulled away which earned a chuckle from the older man. 

"Don't like to be reminded that you like it do you?" He asked but Ciri didn't respond. She could already feel his cock hardening once against beneath her. Where would he stick it this time. Her mouth again, or pussy, or maybe he'd take her ass? 

But before she could find out she heard something. Movement from outside the room. She twisted around to look. 

"I guess the boys got bored of waiting." 

Ciri's eyes went wide, "I never agreed-" 

The Captain stood picking Ciri up with him. "You agreed to be mine for the entire night, and am I not allowed to share what is mine?" He dropped her onto his desk. "What do you take me for a selfish man?" 

Ciri twisted and pulled on her cuffs to no avail. She heard the door swing open but before she could turn to look the Captain grabbed her and pushed her down onto her back on his desk. The desk was short enough to barely support her shoulders leaving her head hanging freely. 

She watched upside down and in horror as a train of men entered the room. One after another, a half dozen, then more before she turned back to the Captain. 

His cock was once again hard and he held it firmly as he stood between her legs. 

"This wasn't apart of the deal," she said 

But he ignored instead he pressed himself against her slit. Ciri bit her tongue refusing to moan for this man but was unable to hold back as he slipped inside her wet and waiting cunt. 

"Ahhfuck," she cried out. Her upper body twisted, and her legs kicked out trying to push off awkwardly against the desk to no avail. 

Suddenly her head was pulled back one hand wrapping around her neck the other against the back of her head. And before she knew it another hard smelly cock was pressed up against her face. 

"No, no, no," she whimpered and twisted her head away. 

"Yes," the captain said as he pulled out of and thrusted himself deeply into her. Her body immediately clenched around him and he could see the muscles in her stomach contract and feel her thighs squeeze him as her body reacted. 

"Ohh," Ciri cried out and was immediately silenced as her open mouth was filled the new man's meat. 

"Unnghh," she moaned around him he tongue thrashing wildly against the invading cock. 

"AHhhung," she screamed as the Captain pulled out again only to drive back in . 

The man in her mouth none to gently forced himself deeper until his balls rested against her nose filling her senses with the stank of sweat and sex. 

Again the Captain pulled free of the vice like grip her body had on his cock to drive back in. It was enough to make Ciri see stars as pleasure shot up her spin. The man in her mouth pulled out letting her breath. 

Ciri gasped sucking in deep breaths of air, grunting as the Captain drove into her. Her body convulsing around him as he fucked up. She felt light headed, she felt disgusted but she knew this wasn't a battle she could win, or even a battle she wanted to win. She looked up at the man towering over before opening her mouth again. He grinned down at her and let her wrap her lips around his cock and she willingly began sucking him off. 

Slowly the two men found their rhythm. Moving into her making her moan and twist in pleasure. It wasn't long before she cried out, her back arching off the desk as she was overcome with ecstasy. 

The man in her mouth came quickly after and as much as she hated it Ciri willingly swallowed him. There was little rest as soon as he pulled free another man replaced him slipping into her warm, wet waiting mouth. 

Her eyes closed as drool and cum spilled from her lips draining downwards on her hanging head covering her nose, eyes and hair with their spunk. 

Ciri went limp and let them use her. Man after man, as soon as one done he was replaced with another, her cunt overfilled with cum, as she was rocked into orgasm after orgasm. She could taste nothing but cock, smell nothing but jizz as her mouth filled with countless loads. 

She lost track of time, of space as the large group of men used her as their own personal fuck toy. She could feel them on her, groping and prodding. They started to pull out and cum over her stomach and face instead of inside her. 

Eventually one of the men got bored of her cunt and flipped her over, she didn’t resist as she felt him press his hardness up against her ass. She simply moaned like a bitch in heat as he drove into her. Her body rocked back and forth in the desk, her cum covered features rubbing against the stained wood. Her aching breasts rubbing delicately against the scattered papers that now clung to her sticky body. 

She came with a desperate whimper as she felt him empty herself into her bowels and felt herself fading away. 

The rest of the night was a blur, moments of consciousness. Of them releasing her handcuffs. Of a group of men surrounding her as she sucked on them and jerked off others. The feeling of warmth as pleasure coursed through her. A stench of cum covering her body, hardening and into a sticky paste as it dried. No inch of her was left untouched or unexplored as the group of men use her completely. 

The last thing she remembered was reaching back to spread her ass as a man eagerly pushed himself deeply into her behind. The pleasure of being filled so completely. Locked between three men and at their mercy as they ruthlessly fucked her. The feeling of her back snapping as her orgasm hit her like a cannon blast. As she passed out all she could think of is how she never wanted it to end. 

 

 

Ciri woke with a start her eyes opening quickly only to find one eyelid stuck shut. 

"Ungh," she groaned in disgust and rubbing her face. The caked on goo of countless men rubbed off onto her hand and for a moment she had to stop herself from vomiting. She looked down at her cum covered body in disgust. 

She was still in the Captain's office but she was alone. The sunshine through the windows and his desk was cleared off except a single piece of envelope with "Whore" written on it. She stood and stumbled towards her. Every muscle in her body ached. She grabbed the paper and read its contents. 

"Consider our deal done, your friend will no longer be in my debt," 

She read the paper once more before crumpling it up tossing it aside. She could hear movement downstairs. She needed to leave. 

Quickly she found her clothes but hesitated to put them on. She was still covered in the remnants of last night, and didn't want to sully her clothes. She remembered the closet and seeing a few assorted pieces of clothes inside. 

She dressed herself in what seemed to be an extra old uniform. It was much too large for her but it would do. She made her way to one of the windows and looked out before opening it and climbing down. Her real clothes held tightly under one arm and her sword on her back and headed to the closet bath house. 

It was almost a half day later before she left the bathhouse, spending most of her time soaking away her sore muscles and cum covered skin. She almost felt human again, good enough to track down Triss and figure out a way to tell her she no longer needed to bother herself with the Temple Guard Captain. 

She looked upon the leaning house for a moment. It had been ages since she had last saw Triss, and after last night it would be nice to see a friend again. 

She knocked and nobody answered, she couldn't' help herself and opened the door. She could hear faint chanting and an orange glow coming from upstairs. Carefully she creeped up to the room, and peaked through the door. 

There Triss was, seemingly in the middle of a spell, chanting at another woman who was wearing a cloak and standing in a small marked circle. . She waited until the ritual was over before knocking on the door and opening it slowly. 

Triss's eyes lit up as soon as she noticed. "Ciri," Triss exclaimed and bounded over to envelope her into a hug. "How long-" 

"Too long," Ciri replied and relaxed in her friends embrace. They pulled apart and Triss noticed Ciri looking at the back of the hooded other women. 

"Come in come in," Triss said pulling her into her room. "It's been so long you must tell me where you've been, what you've been up to," 

Ciri nodded but first needed to know who the other person was, "Who is she," Ciri asked. 

Triss looked dumbfounded for a moment then finally clued in. "Oh, that?" Triss said before speaking a handful of words Ciri would not understand, The woman turned and Ciri was shocked to find herself face to face with Triss's doppelganger. 

"It's no one, an illusion." Triss explained. "A spell I've been working on." 

Ciri's felt her stomach drop. 

"She looks like me, smells like me, acts like me," Triss said, "but," with another phrase the illusion vanished in smoke."she's not real, just an illusion. With how dangerous the city has become for witches I decided to play it safe, the illusion lets me-" Triss paused and blushed. "- lets say it lets me do things I would normally never do in order to keep myself and my friends safe." 

Ciri's head spun and for a moment, and her stomach; still full with the cum of a dozen men turned making her feel sick. She needed to sit down before she puked. 

~The end~


	3. Charmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried weave a flashback into the main narrative, no idea if I managed to pull it off, hopefully it didn't end up to confusing. Not 100% happy with how this turned out but I rarely am. 
> 
> No editor so please forgive all the glaring grammar errors I have undoubtedly missed. 
> 
> And again, I am open to requests and suggestions of different scenarios.

Ciri stumbled forward, her boot lost its footing and slipped out from underneath her. She dropped to one knee to stop herself from falling and groaned as her leg sank into the mire. She was exhausted and her entire body ached. She pressed her hands into the wet earth and watched as the muddy ground oozed through her fingers. Her skin ran flush with heat and cool mud felt refreshing against her flesh. She sat there for a moment on all fours, in the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere and tried to regain her composure. 

With a heavy head she looked up at the lights coming from the small village in the distance. Dazed she looked back at the forest behind her. The untamed woods blanketed the lands south for as far as she could see. As far as she knew no one had charted that far south. So she sat there now. on her knees. on the edge of known civilization. 

She stared into the darkness, the overgrown underbrush and thickly rooted trees worked well to block what limited light the moon provided making it easy for anything within the forest to remain unseen and unheard. 

Unwavering Ciri stared into the cloaked woods half expecting something or someone to be staring back at her. Her breathe heavy, her chest heaving as if she had running for hours, she waited, her mind and body on edge. But there was nothing but darkness. No great beast exploding out from between trees, no glowing eyes glaring back at her. There was nothing, it unnerved her to no end. 

She shook her head and picked herself back up, forcing one foot after another until the muddy path turned to packed gravel as the distance between her and the small town shrank. She leaned heavily on the beginnings of a wood fence and closed her eyes. She was at the villages limits, the forest had turned to farmland scattered with a dozen houses. And with the small buildings and the firelight emanating from within came a sense of safety that allowed Ciri to relax and think, to realize she had no idea where she was, or how she had managed to get here. The last few days were little more than haze of dreamy images she couldn’t place or hold onto. 

Knowing it would do her no good to dwell on things she could not control she shook away the troubling thoughts, it did not matter now, she was weak and exhausted and she knew she needed food and rest so she pushed herself forward towards the largest building of the village. 

Its windows glowed with the flickering of a fireplace and she could smell the barest hint of charred meat. 

The door swung open and she did her best to stand tall as she entered the tavern. The large man standing beside a cooking fire glanced up with her for a moment, then looked towards the only occupied table in the building. Ciri followed his stare to where two men shared a table. Both stiffened when they saw her. 

Too tired to wait or care she moved forward towards the first chair she saw and threw herself down onto it. Her elbows rested on the table and she buried her head into her hands. It was all she could do not to pass out there right. She absently wondered if the tavern rented rooms when she heard the planks of the floor creak as the large cook waddled over to her. 

"So, what did ye find?" The man rotund man leaned in and asked in a cautious whisper. 

Ciri's brow furrowed in confusion. She turned to face the man. He was a heavy set with a large belly, clean shaven with a mop of curly black hair on his head. He wrung his hands together before drying them on his apron and looking expectantly at Ciri. 

"What?" She asked confused and was taken back with how hoarse her voice sounded, she coughed to clear her throat. 

The man seemed slightly taken by her response. "Did ye find our boys or not?" 

 

~   
"Three of our best workers, young and strong." The old woman said looking at Ciri. She was a large woman with a strength in her frame that came from a lifetime of hard living. Thick wavy white grey hair that that pooled over her shoulders. Her face was pockmarked and was red with damage from the sun. Her back slightly hunched and she seemed to be favouring one leg but her was voice clear and she had a confidence that came from years of experience as matriarch and leader of the village. 

"They gone up to the forest," the woman said, pointing to the seemingly endless expanse of woods that sprawled to the south. "Some beast be taken them. Those boys ain't be the type to be running away from their duties so I fear the worst. That they already be dead. Food for some ungodly creature. Be that the case they at least deserve vengeance."   
~ 

 

The memory rang in Ciri's head almost painfully. "I..." She stuttered taken back. She had been in this village before, she had a contract to find- 

"I told you there was no such thing as no girly Witcher," one of the men sitting the back of the tavern yelled out. 

Ciri turned to face them. 

"She's nothing but a thief," he said looking at her. 

"I'm no thief," Ciri answered glaring at the man as he stood, his jug of ale swirling over and spilling onto the floor.. 

"Then you be craven?" He motioned with his jug spilling another good portion of his drink. "You see one sight of the beast and run with your tail between ya legs, leaving your sword behind." 

Ciri immediately felt the lack of weight on her back, she reached back to confirm what she already knew. Her sword was gone, how had she had not noticed, how did she lose the last few days. 

 

~   
"Such a pretty thing doesn't need a sword so ugly does she?" the soft whisper of a voice felt warm in her ear. "So sharp, so violent. You don’t need this." She could feel the delicate digits gently wrap around her waist to where her sword sheath hooked into her belt. The buckle snapped open. Her sword fell back onto the soft furs that blanketed the floor. 

A large fire at the center of the cave bathed everything in a soft warm orange glow and the flickering of the flames made shadows dance along the uneven cave wall. Ciri felt almost entranced by the sight and the warmth that was quickly spreading over her. 

"You don't need any of this," the voice said again sending shivers down Ciri's spine. The fingers slipped up her chest, and Ciri gasped as they lightly traced the curve of her breasts before gently undid her blouse. 

"No need to fight. No need for violence," 

Ciri could feel smooth pouty lips against her ear. She leaned back against the creature, its soft skin and supple breasts pressing against her back. 

"We will take care of you here. My boys will take care of you. They’re so young and strong, there's no need to fight," 

Ciri's shirt joined her sword as two soft hands clasped around her bare breasts, pulling and teasing her nipples. Ciri moaned and looked at the far end of the cave where the three well built men stood naked, ready and waiting for her.   
~ 

 

"I'm no coward," Ciri said softly as the memories washed over her. She could feel her skin flush and hoped no one would notice. 

"Not a coward, not a thief, then what are you?" The man asked angrily, "The old lady gave you forty gold pieces to find her grandsons and you come back with no sword, no grandsons, no nothing. You come back after half a week lookin' like a drunken harlot." 

Ciri reached down to her belt, no gold, no nothing. She felt around her body. All but the dagger in her boot was gone, everything else, gold, supplies, her sword were missing. 

"So what exactly were you doing all this time then?" 

 

~   
Ciri wiped the sweat off her brow as finally she managed to cut her way through the thick undergrowth and into a small secluded clearing that hugged a cliff face. She leaned against the rock face and took a long deep drink out of a waterskin. 

She scanned the area hoping to pick up the tracks she had lost in the overgrown forest smiling as she almost immediately noticed heavy boot prints in the mud near where the forest started. 

Two sets of tracks she thought as she knelt down to inspect her find. A large boot and hooves, she scanned the horizon for any type of moment and made sure her sword was at the ready. 

Hooves. She thought to her training. The prints were much too small and light for a fiend and she doubted any man would be alive long enough to make a boot print if they stumbled upon one. There was only one thing this could be. 

Ciri stood and quietly followed the cliff face. The cave was easy enough to find, hidden behind a small outcrop of stone and a few trees. Inside she could hear giggling and the see the glow of firelight. 

She reached behind her grasping her sword before pausing. There would be no threat here, no need for a fight. Instead she let her sword sit on her back and made her way into the cave. 

It was a narrow path that opened into a beautiful cavern. She looked down surprised to find the floor lined with thick furs, and a fire raging near the center of the room. On the far side was a makeshift bed, lined with more furs and cushions. The scene would had fit better in a palace not a cave miles from the nearest town. 

She stepped forward watching for any movement. 

"Well what do we have here," the soft succulent voice said from behind her. Ciri spun. 

The succubus stood nearly as tall as Ciri, she wore nothing, leaving her honey kissed skin exposed. Thick dark hair cascaded down her neck partly covering her breasts. Her lips parted as she ran her tongue over her teeth as she took Ciri in. Her large grey eyes drank in the sight of Ciri. 

"I mean you no harm," Ciri started. 

"No?" The succubus replied and slowly began to walk around the perimeter of the room. Her hooves placing gently on the fur covered floor. "Yet you carry such a large sword." She licked her lips and stared at the young woman. "Such a pretty thing. Why are you here then?" 

"Three men disappeared from the village not far from here. Their families are worried." 

A large grin grew on the Succubus's face "Worried for nothing," the succubus replied smoothly, "I intend no harm," her hand ran across the fur bed, "I just needed some new furs to keep me warm, and some entertainment. They may leave anytime," 

Ciri's eyes narrowed. "You should make them leave before the village sends someone less willing to talk," 

"But they sent you, and you’re willing to talk, but why? The big monster hunter comes and slays the beast and rescues the prisoners. Did they send you because they thought you would be immune to my charms," 

"No," 

"Do you think you're immune to my charms," the Succubus said as she stepped closer to Ciri. "It must have taken you days to find me, you must be tired, your muscles sore," 

Ciri jumped back shocked surprised and how close the succubus had managed to get to her, nearly touching her. 

"Don't," Ciri said in a soft whisper, her head suddenly hazy. She swallowed hard not sure what was going on. 

"I never make anyone do anything they don't already want too," she Succubus said as she walked around Ciri taking in her lith frame. "Such a pretty thing doesn't need a sword so ugly does she?"   
~ 

 

Ciri shook her head as the memories flooded back into her mind. The angry man was now nearly standing in front of her. His belt buckle at her eye level. She could see him beneath the thin leather pants he wore and her heart skipped a beat. 

He was angry, he felt he had been wronged but knew how to placate him, he was a man after all. She looked up at him with wide eyes shocked she was thinking such things when another memory came to her. 

 

~   
Ciri knelt down, the warm furs felt like a cloud on her knees as she looked up at the man standing in front her. His hand was in her hair, this thumbs rubbing soft circles in her scalp. 

The succubus’ hand trailed down her stomach to between her legs dipping into her soaking wet core. "Taste him," she whispered as her fingers slipped inside of Ciri. She moaned softly her hips rolling against the hand. 

Somewhere deep down she knew she shouldn't be doing this, that this was some sort of charm, something not in the Witcher journals. Why would it be? They were all written by men, from experiences of men, for men. They would have no idea how a succubus would affect a woman. They would have no idea how good it felt to have the creature's hands on her flesh. How amazing her body felt how badly she needed it. 

Ciri parted her lips and her tongue reached out slowly as she offered her mouth to the young man. His cock was hard and thick and Ciri moaned in delight as the Succubus found her clit and began to rub the heated bundle of nerves. 

The man’s cock dragged over her tongue and the taste of his sex nearly overwhelmed her. She sealed her lips around his head before bobbing her head forward taking him into her mouth. Her eyes closed and she moaned in ecstasy as she grinded her hips down against the fingers between her legs.   
~ 

 

Ciri opened her mouth but didn't speak as she looked up at the man, her mind felt hazy. 

"Well girl?" The man nearly yelled. 

Without thinking she looked down at his crotch and immediately thought to pull him out. She shook the thought away. 

"Your men are safe," Ciri said 

"How do you know?" 

“They fucked me,” Ciri muttered softly without thinking as she was lost in another memory.

 

~   
Ciri laid back on the bed, her thighs squeezing tightly around the large man between her legs. He was so strong and hard as he drove into her with seemingly unlimited stamina. She cried out as he grinded his cock deeply into her aching cunt. 

"So beautiful," the succubus said laying beside her watching the carnal act. She reached over to pulled Ciri's face towards her. Her cheek and lips were covered in cum, and the succubus eagerly licked it off her before kissing her passionately. Her touch enough to bring Ciri to another mind shattering orgasm. 

"Ohh," Ciri moaned pulling away, she reached up and grabbed hold on to the man as she rode out her pleasure. 

"There's so much more to come," the succubus said as Ciri notice the two other missing men join them in bed.   
~ 

 

“What?” the man asked incredulously, not believing what he had just heard. 

"I saw them," Ciri said quickly correcting herself she tried to think but her mind was nearly overwhelmed with the memories of the three missing days. What she had done, what had been done to- 

"Took our gold, didn't save our men," noticing Ciri’s attention wasn't with him he reached down and grabbed her shoulder. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." 

Ciri whimpered softly. 

 

~   
Her eyes rolled back. A hand tightly gripped her shoulder pulling her back and up driving the cock she was riding even deeper into her body. She cried out again as the man behind her pushed into her incredibly tight ass. 

"Please," she begged moaning like a bitch in heat, her body shook with another orgasm as she was filled completely. Sweat made her skin glow as every muscle in her body spasmed and shuddered with pleasure. "Please don't stop," she moaned as both men began to move inside her.   
~ 

 

The man was taken back by her response. Her half close eyes and the look of pleasure that Ciri was unable to stop. The anger of losing three hard working men and forty pieces of gold was suddenly replaced with something else. 

"You still owe us forty gold," he said 

Ciri looked up at him, the memories of three nights of constant unending need and warmth filling her mind. She couldn't focus, she couldn’t think. 

“I…” Ciri began only to stop. Images of strong bodies pressed up against her. Her legs spread wide, her body aching with need as she was fucked. Her breasts pressed tightly against a man’s chest while another man furiously pounded his cock deep into her ass. Her moans of pleasure muffled as she suckled on another man’s member. 

The taste of their seed filling her mouth, dripping from her lips as she came over and over again. The unworldly grey eyes of the succubus watching on in delight as she begged for them to never stop. 

“I’ll repay you,” Ciri said without thinking. 

“How?” the man asked. “You have nothing, barely the clothes on your back.” 

Ciri looked up at him again, her face now flushed. she couldn’t mask the desire caused by her returning memories. 

"Maybe there is a way we can make this right," the man offered and Ciri continue to stare dumbfounded, she couldn't’ believe she was doing this. She nodded and stood and let him lead her back into one of the back rooms. 

She sat on the bed at a loss, her mind still a haze of lost memories and unwanted feelings. It had been amazing, the best time of her entire life and just the briefest thought of it made a indescribable warmth pool between her legs. She wanted to experience it again so she didn't fight when the man put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. 

“Paying your debts,” the man said, “an honorable thing to do,” 

His cock was already out, and with one hand firmly on the back of her head the other tightly around the bottom of her jaw he slipped his cock into her mouth. Forcing it as far he could. He was half hard so he slipped easily into her mouth and down her throat making Ciri gag before he pulled back up. 

Images of the men in the cave using her, filling her completely flashed through her head, the long delicate tongue of the succubus licking her clean, slipping between her legs to kiss her most tender areas. 

Ciri moaned wildly against the cock in her mouth. She whimpered in anticipation before moaning again as she sealed her lips around him and began to suck. 

"Unghh," she cried out as he began moving in and out of her mouth roughly. 

Saliva drooled from Ciri's lips as he forced himself down her throat. His hand tightening against the back of her head holding her firm as he groaned in pleasure as he felt the young beauty's convulse around him. 

"That's a good little whore," he groaned loudly. He pulled out leaving Ciri gasping as drool trailed from her lips from his cock. She looked up at him with teary eyes shocked she was letting this random man use her so thoroughly. 

He took his rock hard shaft in one hand and rubbed it across Ciri’s face smearing her features with her own saliva and his precum. He was a little surprised when she simply stared back up at him with those striking green eyes and her mouth open as if she was daring him to do more. 

He smiled down at her and moved back and Ciri eagerly opened her mouth ready for the next throat fucking. She couldn't help herself, like she was possessed. One hand wrapped around his shaft and the other moved down between her legs as she unlaced her pants and snaked her hand under the leather to find her wet and warm core. Her fingers danced over her engorged clit and she nearly came right there and then. 

He tasted like sweat and piss and it turned her on to no end. Her lips sealed tightly around his shaft as she bathed him as best she could with her tongue. Enjoying the way he groaned and moaned and twitched against her cheek. 

Once again Ciri was left gasping as he pulled away. His breathing was heavy as he took in the sight of this gorgeous white haired girl kneeling submissively before him. He had no idea how it had managed to come to this but he hardly cared. 

"Get up," he muttered and Ciri stood up. He noticed her pants were undone and her one hand gleamed with proof of her own arousal. He pushed her back until the back of her knees hit the haggard bed. She fell back sitting on the bed until he continued to push until she lay down on her back. 

Reaching down he grabbed both sides of her pants slipping them off her toned legs. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, tracing the tattoo before he reached up to her shirt and tore it open. 

"Fuck me," Ciri whispered. Seeing his large cock bobbing between her legs was nearly too much for her to take. 

The man swallowed hard and grabbed her thighs pulling her to the edge of the bed. He teased her at first rubbing the head of his cock against her moist slit before finally forcing the first inch of his length inside of her.

It was enough to make Ciri whimper before crying out as he thrusted himself inside her. All pretenses of gentleness gone he drove himself as hard as he could, punishing her cunt with his cock. 

Ciri gasped her eyes rolling back in her head as she came violently. Her body lifting off the bed as she grasped to hold on to anything. 

His second thrust was harder than the first, driving her into the bed so hard it almost broke the frame. 

"Oh gods, ohh," Ciri moaned with every thrust. Sparks of need and pleasure shot up her body with such strength so could barely think. Her body whirled into overdrive as she laid there willingly getting fucked to orgasm. 

His balls slapped against her ass, the sound of his animalistic grunting filled her ears and the feeling of his flesh crushing against hers was too much for her to bare as her world collapsed around her. The muscles in her stomach tightened first, then her pussy convulsed milking the mans cock before waves of pleasure shot down to her toes and up her back. 

“Fuck,” Ciri whimpered, “Ohh fuck,” he eyes closed she was overwhelmed with pleasure and her head began to spin. 

 

~  
Ciri suckled on the cock as it throbbed, her lips wrapped tightly around its head and she watched with half closed eyes as the the shaft expanded, pumping the final drops of his seed into her warm waiting mouth. 

The man pulled away with a satisfied grunt and slunk down to the floor beside the bed. Ciri turned away looking up at the dancing shadows on the ceiling as she rolled the cum around in her mouth before swallowing it. 

She sighed, content before glancing down at her body. Her bare flesh was covered in sweat and cum. Scratch marks ran up and down her sides and strings of drying seed ran up and down her torso. 

She ran a hand over her breast collecting some of the fluid before rubbing it between her fingers. She had never imagined it was feel so good, taste so good. She curled up cocooning herself in the warm furs when she felt a hand slip around her waist. 

“I told you,” the succubus whispered somehow sliding beside Ciri without her noticing. Her hand slipped lower on her stomach and immediately Ciri felt the warmth return. “But you must return,”   
~

 

Ciri was lost in a haze of ecstasy and could little more than moan and be fucked. The man's thrusts became erratic, faster and faster until he groaned out and Ciri felt his seed spill inside of her. 

Her own breathing slowed as she tried to recover and make sense of what just happened. 

He didn't speak as he pulled out of her, and she felt his juices mixed with her own leak out from her swollen sex. She stared half dazed up at the straw ceiling her breathing heavy. 

She didn’t move as she heard him collect himself and leave the room. She swallowed heavily not sure what to do as her heart rate started to return to normal. 

The door creaked open again and it was enough to rouse her from her thoughts. She leaned up and saw the cook now standing in just inside the door, he reached back closing it behind him and smiled at her before he began undoing his pants. Almost immediately the warmth between her legs returned even stronger this time. 

The cook moved closer and Ciri smiled back before sealing her lips around him. 

\- 

The village was small, a few farms, with a few more houses in its center but to Ciri it might as well been Novigrad as a countless amount of men seemed to be waiting to take their turn with her. 

It was nearly endless and she eagerly awaited each new man. She sucked, and fucked, swallowed countless loads and enjoyed it more and more every time. She would pass out cuming in one man's arms to awaken to the harsh gruntings of another using her unconscious body. 

It was blissfully ignorant ecstasy, a high she had never experienced before. She had no idea how much time had passed, all she could think about was the next man who walked through that door. 

So when the door opened and she sat up from the bed to greet the man she was surprised to find the honey skinned succubus from the cave staring back at her. 

The Succubus grinned and took a deep breath of the sex filled air. 

"I must thank you," the creature said as it kneeled down in front of Ciri. 

Ciri stared back in shock, "You did this to me," Ciri whispered and the Succubus nodded before leaning over until her mouth was close enough to Ciri's breast to lick. Ciri shut her eyes shuddering as the Succubus sucked her nipple into her mouth then licked her way up to her neck. She pulled back and licked her lips with a grin. 

"You were the perfect distraction so I could take care of the other villagers and make sure this little town was safe for a visit." 

"Other villagers?" Ciri asked breathlessly. 

"The three from the cave were so much fun I decided I wanted the whole village," she said with a grin.

"You can't," Ciri protested. 

The succubus’ eyes lit up with mischief, "Can't I?" She grinned, "Don't you worry your pretty little head. I won't hurt a soul, it's not in my nature. They will all live, farm, and go on with their small little lives. Keeping me happy with a meal here and there and a warm body in my bed won't hurt them none." 

The succubus leaned in once again capturing Ciri's lips with her own in a deep passionate kiss. She could taste all the men that came before and moved to straddle the young monster hunter. She pulled away leaving Ciri breathless. 

"And for your reward for being an incredibly fuckable distraction I will give you a choice to leave my little paradise," 

A sense of focus that Ciri had not been able to muster for the last few days seemed to flood back into her for a moment. 

"If you wish too," the Succubus added, "you could always stay and be my plaything, hmmm," she hummed as she twirled a strand of Ciri's hair between two of her fingers. 

"I can’t," Ciri replied 

The succubus put on a overly dramatic pout before removed herself from Ciri's lap. She pointed towards the ground near the door. Where Ciri's clothes were folded. 

"I had them cleaned and mended," The succubus offered. "are you sure you don’t wish to stay, think of how much fun you've had," 

The sense of focus was fleeting and Ciri knew she couldn't let her mind wander. She shook her head, "No,-" she paused. 

The succubus rolled her eyes, "You're horse is ready outside, the closet town is Two days ride east." She stood to stand eye to eye with Ciri, "you'll be feeling more like yourself in a day's time," she smiled, "but run into any travelers before that and you just might not be able to stop yourself." 

Ciri looked away blushing and the Succubus watched admiring her tight ass in her leather pants as she hurried from the room and out for the tavern door. 

It was a fight she couldn’t win and if she stayed any longer she feared she would never want to leave. Ciri knew the succubus would quickly bore of the small village and move on leaving the men with a tall tale no one would believe. So she mounted her horse and quickly headed east galloping as fast as she could only slowing after a few hours when she saw approaching merchant's wagon. 

A smile crossed Ciri’s face as a familiar warmth spread throughout her body. Maybe the succubus’s was right and wouldn’t be able to stop herself. She licked her lips as the two men riding the wagon came into view. One last indulgence before the succubus’s charm ran out and she returned to civilization couldn’t hurt.


	4. Drowned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not own or claim ownership of or make any profit off of any of the characters or other elements contained within the story.   
> Authors notes: Again no beta and I am pretty terrible at self editing so please forgive all the terrible mistakes I have missed. =)

Ciri exhaled heavily, her sword held outwards, pointing to the drowner stalking her. She matched its movements, making a large circle around the overgrown muddy swamp that the drowners had made home. 

She was careful to keep her footing on as solid ground as she could find, a trip here could be fatal. She stepped over a corpse of one of the monsters she had already killed. There had been more than she had expected, so many more. The swamp was littered with scaly bodies and drowner limbs as proof of that. 

She had been foolish, arrogant. She could hear Vesimer's voice in her head scolding her for being so unprepared. What she thought was only a small group of roaming drowners turned out to be a nest nearly two dozen strong. 

She winced as she felt her boot slide too deeply into the thick mud that seemed to cover all of this forsaken swamp. A sharp pain shot up her side as she quickly freed her foot before it anchored her to the earth. 

One of the drowners had clipped her before she had managed to take its head. Its claws were sharp enough to make a deep gash along her side of her hip running down her leather corset and pants. It wasn’t life threatening but she was bleeding enough that her shirt was beginning to stain red and the wound itself throbbed every time she moved.

'What was another scar?' she thought to herself as she did her best to ignore the pain and focus on the last remaining monster. 

"You better be the last," she muttered to herself and the drowner narrowed its eyes at her not understanding. 

Ciri inched forward and the drowner took two steps back while making a gurgling growl. 

"Stupid fish," Ciri growled back angrily at the humanoid creature. It stood slightly shorter than herself, crouched over and covered in small scales, it had a large bulbous head and its eyes were large, chalky white and soulless. The arms were longer than a humans making it difficult to judge the striking distance of its clawed webbed hands. 

Ciri paused and waited for it to make a move. She was exhausted and had killed more than a dozen of these creatures already. She needed to end this now before the overcast sky turned to rain and the sun set.

The drowner didn't move. 

Ciri grunted in frustration, she wasn't going to be outplayed by something barely smarter than a dog. 

"Come on, all your friend's had no problem running at my blade," she taunted the creature, she lifted her sword and watched as the monster's eyes followed it. She moved forward and it flinched, but stood its ground and lowered its stance. Its arms spread wide as if it was about to attack. 

She stepped forward more making sure to move within striking distance and the drowner took the bait. She could see the muscles of its legs flex as it started to lurch forward, the gurgling cry ran out from its fang lined mouth as it jumped towards her. 

Ciri pulled back, bringing her sword closer to her body and then stepped to the side, gracefully dodging the attack. The drowner leaped forward missing her completely, driving its claws into the wet marshy grass. Ciri grinned wide and raised her sword for the killing blow but as soon as she shifted her weight to swing her sword she knew she had made a mistake. 

Her rear leg sank up to her knee into the muck and she fell backwards. 

"Fuck!" She cried out as she landed on her ass, splashing into a pool of water deep enough to cover her waist. Her sword fell across her body and she immediately pulled on her leg trying to free it from the mud. 

The drowner turned to face her and Ciri froze for moment before quickly tugging on her foot. Her leg wouldn't move, she tugged it again and her bare foot slipped free of her boot just as the drowner leaped towards her. 

It landed on her with a thud throwing her back into onto the ground. Its clawed hand came down but Ciri was able to shift her head to dodge the blow and grab onto its wrist. 

It growled, its mouth opening wide as it reached down to bite at her face. Ciri's free arm reached up grabbing it by its neck to hold it back. It reeked of death and rot as its spit and salvia dripped from fanged mouth onto Ciri's face. She twisted her head away as it lurched forward. Its own hand grabbing onto hers as it tried in vain to bite at her. Its body crushed down against hers pinning her sword between them. 

Ciri squirmed underneath the creature and felt herself sink deeper into the mud. Desperate she dug her nails into the creature's neck causing it to cry out in pain. She tried to roll but could barely move in the mud and water that was quickly sinking into. She squeezed tighter around the monster's neck causing it to rear back, seeing her chance she let go of its neck and with all the strength she could must drove her elbow its lower stomach. 

The drowner grunted in pain its balance thrown back enough Ciri was able to grab her sword. With one hand on the blade and the other on the handle she thrusted it upwards only to have the drowner jump off her. Freed from its weight she grabbed the sword properly and swung it wildly forward in a large arc forcing the drowner back as she attempted to get up.

The sword felt heavier than it had ever felt in her hands. She swung again keeping the drowner at bay as she managed to prop herself on one knee. Her back was caked in mud and her shirt was soaked. The fabric clung tightly to her skin restricting her movement and weighing her down. 

The sky cracked with thunder and the clouds released themselves onto the earth sending torrents of rain down. More water was not what Ciri needed. 

She swung again to try to force the drowner to keep its distance and went to stand but the drowner was surprising fast and she had been predictable. It lunged at her just as she had finished her swing, and for moment she didn't think she would be quick enough to dodge his blow. 

With no choice she dropped her sword and moved backwards. The drowners claws missed her chest instead sinking into the leather corset she wore around her waist.   
The thick leather did its job blocking the drowners attack but the creature's claws sank into the tan hide as it pulled down tearing the garment off Ciri. 

Ciri stepped back and watched as the drowner threw its claws back sending her corset flying a few feet behind it. She looked down at her sword which now lay closer to the creature then herself then back at the drowner. She was breathing heavily now, her mouth agape sucking in air. Without her corset her shirt hung loose and open. Pathetic she thought to herself, she was losing a fight with a god damn drowner. 

She backed up and looked around for anything she could use as a weapon. The drowner leaped at her and she rolled grabbing a large waterlogged log half as long as she was tall before turning back towards the drowner. 

She swung and missed and threw herself off balance and before she knew it the drowner was on top of her once again. She fell back this time, the soft muddy ground cushioning her fall. She gasped as she hit the ground and the drowner followed her down landing on top of her. 

As if it was mimicking her from before the drowner wrapped both hands around her neck and squeezed. Ciri could feel her head go hazy as the creature's grip tightened around her throat and the points of its claws pinched painfully against her flesh. 

In a panic she grabbed at its hands knowing if she lost consciousness she would never wake up. When it ignored her clawing at its wrists she let go flailed against the monster. Her legs kicking up and out trying to unbalance the creature that was mounting her chest. She threw punches at everything she could, landing a hard blow against the drowners stomach. The drowner let out a grunt and loosened its grip slightly so Ciri attacked again this time lower. Not knowing what else to do and desperate Ciri attacked even lower. 

The gurgling howl it let out was different than before and the drowner immediately let her neck go and pulled away. Ciri gasped as she sucked in air. She twisted and pushed the creature off her. She rolled to her side then onto her stomach getting on all fours to get up but the drowner had recovered.

Ciri crawled forward hoping to put enough distance between her and the monster so she could stand but she felt its claw dig into her lower back, She arched her body away, before it could pierce the skin and threw herself forward feeling the claws rake across her back before catching on her leather pants. 

Her skin was safe but her pants tore as she launched herself forward and away from the attack. She landed face first in a puddle of water and quickly turned over staring down at her ruined pants, the drowners claws had torn all the way down to one knee leaving her pants flapping down and herself completely exposed. 

She looked up surprised that the drowner wasn't immediately attacking. It was hunched over staring at her, its stance was different, it was nearly on all fours and more animalistic. Then she noticed one of its hands was cradling itself between its legs. The was no doubt about it. The drowner was holding its quickly swelling cock.   
Its eyes glared at her, no longer focusing on her face but instead between her legs. 

"No, no, no." Ciri muttered to herself, this could not be happening. She had no idea on the mating rituals of drowners. It wasn't something she learned, it wasn't something that was taught. Before this moment she didn’t even know that drowners even had cocks. 

Ciri looked back to where the fight had first gone wrong for her, where the fuck is my sword she thought to herself as she scanned the marsh her eyes quickly finding the silver steel in the mud. 

She spun and moved as fast she as she could, leaping to her feet, as soon as she moved she felt and heard her pants tear, now hanging completely off her from her one leg. She ignored it and continued moving. 

She heard the gurgling cry first then felt it. The drowner was much faster, and launched onto her back sending her tumbling forward. She landed on a large flat boulder and grunted as the wind was knocked out of her for a moment. She looked up at her sword only a few feet away when she felt the drowners hands grab onto her hair lift her head before slamming it down onto the ground. 

She blacked out for the briefest of moments, her vision spun and she moaned as came too. The drowner was still on her back. The gurgling cry was now more a heavy gurgling breathing. 

Was this how it ended? She thought to herself as she tried to regain her composure. 

"No," Ciri moaned dazed as she felt the creature slide down her back, she could feel its scaly skin against hers. Worst of all is that she felt the hard shaft of its cock pinned between their bodies. 

Its claws dug into the flesh of her ass squeezing her and spreading. Still dazed from the blow to her head she crawled forward as best she could trying to get away. 

Both claws dug into her hips and Ciri closed her eyes. Not only would she die here tonight, naked in the mud and rain she would be- 

The head of the downers cock pressed up against her most private of places. 

Ciri let out a soft whimper and reached back behind her and tried to push against the drowners stomach. She could feel the head of his slimy cock slip against the lips of her pussy. 

“Uhhhn,” Ciri cried out as the drowner forced the first inch of his swollen dark green cock into her. Her body resisted, gripping tightly around the the monster’s member. 

The soft gurgling rumble of the drowner filled Ciri’s ears then suddenly it forced itself forward driving its entire length into her. 

“Ahhh!” Ciri cried out, a high pitch wale she had never heard escape her own lips before. Tears sprung up in her eyes as the drowner pulled back and then drove itself back in. 

She heard the slap of his scaly skin against her backside. Then felt her ass cheeks jiggle from the impact. The drowner gurgled it's sick sound but stopped moving. It leaned over her until it was nearly over her head. The gurgle was louder in her ear and she could feel it reverberate in his Chest against her back. 

She could feel it all the way down his waist. Into his legs. The soft rumbling of his labored breathing vibrated his entire body, even his cock that was buried 6 inches into her unbelievably tight cunt. 

The drowner stayed still for a moment before its hips started to move, slowly at first. Ciri stayed quiet, knowing any pleas would go unanswered by the simple minded monster. She lied there bent over the boulder as she was fucked but this disgusting creature. 

Slowly it grinded against her, its sick wet grunts ringing in her ear. She gasped and cried out as it's cock slid in and out her body, invading her, fucking her.   
She pushed herself up only for the drowner to shove her back down. Her head now hanging off the boulder, her face pressed pressed into the wet mud. Faster the creature thrust into her, slapping hits hips against her ass. Stabbing it's cock into her cunt. Ciri was nearly overwhelmed with the sensation of it stretching her out and the sound of its wet scarly body slapping against her own each time it bottomed out into her. 

"Ungh," A helpless whimper escaped her lips as the drowner fucked her. She was so tired, so weak. She stared at her sword which was only feet away. It might as well had been a mile. But she had to move, she had to get out.   
She forced herself up, dragging her knees forward digging into the mud and pressed herself up onto all fours. She felt the pressure of the drowner on her back but pushed harder thrusting her hips up and out as she pushed herself up. 

Her eyes shot open in shock as the Drowners cock drove deeply inside her, the new angle letting the monster push more of himself into her. Her mouth opened in a short shocked breathless gasp as he body clenched down tightly around the thick scaly green cock. 

This wasn't happening she thought to herself, this couldn’t be happening. 

"Get off," she half whispered half moaned as he twisted her head around and reached back trying to push the drowner off her. Only to gasp out in pleasure once again as the drowners cock thrust into her and rubbed up against that perfect spot. 

Without thinking, she pushed back, spreading her legs and thrusting her hips backwards to meet the drowners next stroke and her world lit up in pleasure. 

"Fuuuuck" she moaned as sparks shot up her spine. "No," she cried out as she realized what she had done, what she was doing and pulled away shocked when she felt the creature's cock slip from her aching cunt. 

She fell forward the drowner no longer holding onto her and landed on her side. She quickly rolled onto her back to look up at the creature. It seemingly was as surprised as her standing there hunched over. Its green cock standing strong and hard.   
She scooted backwards a few feet before the monster pounced onto her landing between her legs. Its hands grabbed her neck once again and shoved her back her head landing in the thick mud with a dull thump. 

It was squeezing, but it wasn't trying to kill her this time. Instead just holding her in place. 

She looked down in horror as she watched his member bob between her legs as he lined himself up ready to reenter her. 

It was agonizing as the long hard cock slipped back into her body. She whimpered as this second time was not nearly as painful as the last, she refused to admit it but it was almost pleasant. 

At that moment she had no fight in her and laid there limp as the downer retook its spot inside her. Its loud gurgling groan as it slipped back inside her. Its body laid over hers as it grinded up and down. Its scaly skin rubbing over the sensitive nub of flesh between Ciri's legs. 

It started as a sob of pleasure, then soft whimpers as the stimulation was unignorable. She looked to her side, the swamp was empty, no one was around for miles. No one to help her, no one to judge her. Nothing but occasional sound of a croaking frog and the echo of her own whorish moaning and the drowners grunts filled her ears. 

She was defeated, beaten, and raped by this near brainless creature. 

Her ass dug into the ground with each thrust as the drowner picked up its pace, its groaning becoming louder and more wild. 

Ciri clenched her teeth her legs lifting slightly to let the monster fuck her better. The pain was gone replaced with a delicious warmth of pleasure Ciri couldn't ignore, couldn't deny. It made her sick to her stomach, as she lifted her head and watched the scaley cock of this monster slid easily in and out of her body. Each time its shaft was slicker with juices from her wanton body. She watched as horror as her lower stomach bulged with each thrust and she felt the spasms of amazing pleasure rock through her body. This creature, this monster, was going to make her cum.

She let out another desperate whimper and threw her head back and watched as the drool spilt from the fanged mouth of the drowner. This was how it would end, she would be killed by a pathetic sea zombie moments after it had fucked her to orgasm. 

The warmth between her legs spread up her stomach and down her thighs and as best she could do she couldn’t' stop the cascade of pleasure from coursing throughout her body. 

She cried out and arched as the monster brought her to climax. Her body spasmed as she came, her stomach turned in disgust as the warm wet pleasure of the monsters cock washed over her. She swallowed a moan and for a moment thought she was going to vomit as her chest convulsed and every muscle in her body tensed. 

The drowner paid little attention to its mates current state as it continued to fuck her hard and fast. It was drooling grey slim from its serrated teeth down onto Ciri’s chest as it grunted wildly bucking into her spamming soaking wet cunt. 

It grabbed onto her shoulder tearing at her shirt as it fucked her faster. The convulsions of Ciri’s pussy driving it wild with lust it fucked her harder still. 

“Ohh,”Ciri moaned, her toes curling as she sobbed in pleasure and disgust. Her pussy squeezed around the drowners cock and her thighs urged him to drive himself deeper inside her. 

“Fuck me,” Ciri whispered as her eyes rolled back as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. She could feel juices of her own body drip from her cunt and down her ass each time the drowner pulled its cock from her. As disgusting as this was she never wanted it to end but with one hard thrust the drowner drove itself deeply inside her and wailed out a primal guttural scream. 

She could feel it inside her. Throb, then swell up, its shaft vibrating inside her before she felt the slick warmth of his seed filling her womb, it grunted and pushed further inside her as it shot a incredibly large amount of cum into her. 

Ciri groaned as she felt it fill her then slip out of her swollen aching slit. Its cock still erupting with slimy green seed. A wad shot up across her torso and she felt even more of the monsters seed spill from her gaping cunt. 

The drowner pulled back and began to cradle itself once again, as if he had been driven completely by instinct and had just regained what little intelligence it had. 

Ciri moved back and rolled onto her side. When the drowner finally regained its composure she had her sword in hand. And when it's eyes turned to her with hunger instead of lust it couldn’t help but attack. This time Ciri was ready and with a strong swipe she cleaved the creature in near two. 

She dropped her sword and then fell to her knees with a gasp, her body still trembled with pleasure. 

She reached between her legs pulling her hand back covered in the drowner's cum and held back the bile that rose in her throat. She groaned and wiped it across the grass before struggling to stand back up. Her knees shook and her body shuddered and she had to steady herself for a moment and catch her breath. With shaky hands she pulled her tattered pants up to her waist and did her best to wrap them around her used body. 

She looked away from the coast into the forest covered mainland. She was an hours ride from her camp and her horse had spooked when the fight first started. She brought her fingers to her mouth to whistle and immediately regretted it as bitter salty taste of the drowners seed flooded her senses. 

“Fuck,” she cried out before gagging and spitting what she could out of her mouth. She groaned, looked up at the cloud filled sky and cursed every God she knew. 

With a heavy sigh Ciri pushed her soaking wet hair from her face and again whistled for her horse, hoping she would catch one break this night and it would be close enough to hear her. 

She collected her sword and corset and gave the swamp one last look. Dozens of drowner corpses laid strewn around the muddy waters and crows already began to gather and pick at the dead flesh. Her eyes lingered on the spot where the drowner had taken her. Had fucked her until she came, she closed her eyes and tried to forget. This was one war story she wasn’t going share. 

Leaving the swamp she whistled for her horse again before starting the trek back to camp. Knowing next time she picked up a drowner contract she was asking for double the bounty.


	5. Drowned Part 2

Drowned part 2 (MF, oral, anal, monster)

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not own or claim ownership of or make any profit off of any of the characters or other elements contained within the story. 

Author’s Notes: Again no beta and I am pretty terrible at self editing so please forgive all the terrible mistakes I have missed. =)  
I have two other ideas in the works for Ciri but this semi sequel to the previous chapter Drowned was requested so I decided to finish this one up first. Hope you enjoy. 

 

 

"Harder!" Ciri moaned shifting her hips and lifting her body to try to meet the man on top of her.  
His hips drove into her own, crushing her ass down against the rough wood floor of the cheap tavern room she was in. Her shirt caught underneath her pulling tightly against her breasts as she tried to scoot forward to help the man drive his cock deeper inside her aching body. She reached up clawing at his back trying to give herself more leverage. She was desperate and needy and whimpered as she was fucked. 

His breath smelt like ale, his clothes smelt like the ocean and he had one bad eye that was clouded over milky white but his cock was thick and hard and that was all that mattered.

Ciri gasped and gave up her futile attempts to match the man's thrusts. Instead she fell back onto the floor and spread her legs wider. The man held onto one thigh, dirty grime covered fingers digging almost painfully into her flesh. The other hand was planted firmly on the floor beside her head bracing himself. He grunted through tightly clenched yellow teeth. Each time he drove himself into her, drilling his cock into her aching cunt, spurts of ale tainted breath and hints of spit splattered Ciri’s face. 

Ciri looked down between them as his cock slipped from her cunt. She bit her lip as watched and felt the thick member, visibly slick with her juices, push back inside her needy body. She shuddered as her lower stomach bulged and she felt her muscles stretch and squeeze tightly around him. Even with how wet she was, how incredibly turned on and willing it still almost hurt as her body strained to accommodate him. 

The feeling of being filled sent pleasurable waves up her spine and made her head spin. The feeling of being fucked hard and rough on a dirty floor in a rundown tavern, being used by a man she didn't even know made her stomach flutter. But it wasn't enough, she needed more. 

Ciri grabbed the arm that was planted beside her head and pulled it towards her neck wrapping it around her throat. She stared up at the much older man until she caught his eye. 

"Choke me," Ciri whispered softly and whimpered in ecstasy as she felt his fingers tighten around her windpipe. 

She was close now, so damned closed. The man's gut grinded against her toned stomach. His rough hairy skin rubbing against her own smooth soft flesh and his hard cock drove deeply into her. His balls slapped against her ass making the beautiful young woman's body tighten up around him massaging and milking his cock. 

Just a little more. Ciri held onto the man's hand and tried to tighten his grip. "Fuck me," she moaned demandingly wishing he would do more, wishing he would hurt her.  
Then she felt him shudder then stop. He pulled out suddenly and she felt empty without him buried inside her. 

"No," Ciri moaned helplessly, "inside me," but it was too late as she watched as his cock twitched then throb. A stream of his cum spurting out over her bare stomach. Coating her abs with his seed. Another squirt and another string painted her thigh and the man was spent. 

Ciri's body went slack and she let out a frustrated groan. Her chest heaved and she laid there, legs spread wide, her cunt still aching, still dripping with the proof of her need. 

She stared at the ceiling then to the bed. They hadn't even made it to the bed. She glanced at the man who was sitting at her feet leaning against the wall. The man she had chosen. The man that had failed her. 

Ciri closed her legs and rolled to her side looking for her leather pants. She glanced back at the man. "Leave," 

"But this is my room," The out of breath man replied. 

Ciri let out another groan. This wasn’t her, she was losing it. Ever since that night she had been spiraling out of control finding herself in one sordid encounter after another, desperately searching for something she couldn’t find. Slipping on her pants she swatted the man's hands away as he approached. She looked down at her stomach before grabbing the blanket off the bed to clean up the mess he had made before she quickly left the room. 

She ignored the few glances she received as she came down the stairs into the main hall of the tavern and continued walking until she was outside and standing in the pouring rain. As much as she hated the rain it felt cool and refreshing against her overheated skin. She gave another heavy sigh and started to walk through the dark muddy streets. 

There was a reason she had come to Oxenfurt and it wasn't to get fucked by a fisherman in a seedy tavern near the docks. She turned left following a sign pointing her towards the Academy. 

 

\-- 

 

There was a single older man sitting behind a large desk reading scrolls that glanced at Ciri as she walked in. Ciri looked around, behind the desk to the right she could see hallway that led to a large room filled with books. The famed Academy library, the reason for visit. She moved only to be stopped by a stern look and cough from the man behind the desk. 

"The library is closed to the public." 

Ciri narrowed her eyes at the old man. "I thought-" 

"Public admittance is limited to daylight hours." the man quickly dismissed her. 

"I just need-" 

"You need to return tomorrow morning." The man interrupted her. "Early if you seek admittance. Admission for non-Academy members is limited to a small number of visitors each day." The man looked Ciri up and down. Her white blouse was soaked her leather pants clung to her shapely legs and with the sword on her back she looked more like a bandit than an academic.

"And don't bother coming back if you cannot read." 

"I can read," Ciri replied rolling her eyes. She moved towards the desk watching as the older man eyes followed her sword. 

"Look Mister..." Ciri let the question hang for a moment hoping the man would be willing to talk.

"High Custodian Alaric," 

Ciri smiled back at him "High Custodian Alaric," she began, "You see this is a grave importance, I'm trained as a witcher and am hunting a dangerous beast and need to do research in your library. So could you please." 

That seemed to get his attention as he finally put down the scroll he was reading and gave Ciri a closer look. His eyes narrowed as his gaze drifted down her body, taking his time to linger on the way the material of her blouse clung tightly to the curve of her chest.

"Can't say I have ever heard of any female witchers." Alaric replied his eyes finally lifting to meet Ciri's, "From what I understand the female form is too weak to survive the magic and mutations those freaks go through." 

Ciri clenched her teeth 

"I'm sorry miss but the Academy has rules and the rules must be followed. No admittance after dark. Only criminals and whores are out at this hour and they have no need or respect for the knowledge contained within these halls." 

"I'm not a criminal," 

Alaric's brow rose at her omission. 

"Or a whore," Ciri spat. She walked away from the desk in frustration. Then turned back to look at him. 

"How much to get inside," she asked and reached the bag of coins hanging from her belt. 

"As a man of the Academy I won't accept a bribe," he replied arrogantly. 

Ciri fumed but noticed the man's eyes drift down to her ass. She turned to fully face him and licked her lips, her heart suddenly beating a mile a minute. Maybe this one could do what the stupid fisherman couldn't. 

Slowly, deliberately she dropped her coin purse to hang on her hip and raised her hand to her breasts, letting her fingers gently trace the outline of her bra before she undid one more button. She could see the High Custodians jaw clench as he watched the simple motion. 

"How much to get inside?" Ciri asked again. 

 

\--- 

 

Ciri bobbed her head moaning around his cock as her tongue massaged the underside of his head. She looked up at the librarian. Her green eyes locking onto his as she slid her mouth up and down his shaft. 

One hand cupped his balls gently massaging the man hoping to speed up his release. The other held tightly onto the back of his thigh letting her better force his cock down her throat. 

"Oh my," The librarian moaned as Ciri's expert mouth suckled on his engorged member. He leaned his head back hitting the bookcase he was standing against with a thud but he didn't care. 

Ciri shifted on her knees and closed her eyes and got to work suckling on the man's member. Criminals and whores she thought. Maybe she was a whore. The salty taste of the man's cock turned her on to no end. And ever since her encounter with that damned drowner a month ago she had been acting like one. 

The custodians hand dug into her ashen hair as she worked his cock. Slurping sloppily on his member she let the drool spill from the corners of her mouth onto her chin. She relaxed her throat letting him hit the back of her throat. She gagged. The muscles of her neck spasming around his cock. She held him there buried deep in her throat as long as she dared, tears springing to her eyes before pulling back dragging her tongue against the underside of his shaft.  
She pulled back popping his cock from her mouth and glanced up at the man before wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock. Surrounding his head, she swirled her tongue against the sensitive glands earning another groan and a tightening of his fingers in her hair. 

As much as Ciri hated to admit it she had gotten quite good at pleasing men with her mouth and she knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

The groaned and his fingers dug into her scalp. She was going to swallow his load but he pulled her head back and not wanting him to go back on his word she let him. He was slow enough that the first throb of cum splashed against the top of her mouth but his cock was free and a second wad landed on her cheek. 

He groaned satisfied and let go of her head and Ciri quickly leaned forward taking the tip of his cock back into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his head and she was reward with a third smaller shot of cum which she quickly swallowed. 

She pulled back from the softening cock and looked up at him. She reached up to wipe her cheek 

"Don't" Alaric said out of breath. "leave it," he said with a perverted grin. "The books are this way."  
Ciri stood, her cheek twitching slightly as she felt the warm liquid on her flesh. She followed.  
The library was huge, every wall lined with books, three stories high. Rows of bookshelves and cabinets of scrolls everywhere. 

"Bestiary, " Alaric said pointing to two large bookshelves. He pointed to the left, "Pre- conjunction," then to the right "post." 

He took a few steps forward before pointing to a large desk. "You can do your research here, if you try to leave with any Library property you won't make it out of the academy gates before the guards find you. And trust me you don’t want that." 

Ciri nodded "I'm not a thief," she muttered as she looked over the books. It wasn't her first time in a library and she quickly found what she wanted. She grabbed a book then two others before bringing them back to the large desk. 

She felt a hand on her back and turned to see Alaric standing there. He pushed her forward bending her over the desk. Ciri didn't resist as she was pushed over the desk. He pinned her down, her breasts squeezed between her body and the sturdy wood table. She closed her eyes and whimpered as she felt him step closer to her. His legs almost touching hers. 

"I already sucked you off." Ciri said softly as she turned her head to look back at him.  
"You're mouth was price of admission." Alaric said licking his lips. "There is another charge to read the books." His hand slid up her leather clad ass then reached around and began to untie her pants.

"Then do it," Ciri whispered. 

He tugged her pants down and Ciri felt a sudden shame when she realized how wet she was. She knew how men thought, how they looked at her, what they truly wanted when they saw her and from the moment he had first refused her entry she had hoped this would happen. The idea of selling her body to be used by a man she didn’t know saw fit excited her to no end. 

Ciri whimpered as she felt his hand trace the curve of her behind then couldn't help but moan as she felt his cock slip between the cheeks of her ass sliding over her until it rubbed up against her aching slit. 

She didn't wait for him, instead she pushed backwards shuddering as the delicious first inch of his member entered her swollen sex. Her cunt gripped him like a vice and he groaned in pleasure. 

"Criminals and Whores," Alaric said emphasizing the whore and thrust forward driving the length of him inside Ciri's firm body. 

"Gods!," Ciri purred as the man's cock filled her. She spread her legs as best she could with her pants still around her knees. "Ahh," she moaned as he thrust into her. Her legs crushed up against the large desk. Her moans of pleasure filled the room. 

"Fuck me." Ciri moaned arching her back and pushing back against him. Alaric did his best grunting as his hips moved back and forth. He reached forward entangling his hand in the bun on Ciri's head holding tight as he pulled her back forcing her to bend her back and lift her ass as her body twisted at an almost painful angle. 

"Please," Ciri begged panting. 

He wasn't sure if she was sweating or it was just what was left over from the rainstorm outside but her skin glowed in the candle light. He could see the taunt muscles of her back tense and relax as he fucked her. 

She was fitter than the normal whores he paid for. Her body tanned and taunt. She had said she was a witcher, a monster hunter and maybe she was telling the truth and the years of fighting and training had honed her body into the perfect little fuck toy. 

Alaric grinned at the thought. The idea of him taking this warrior woman over the desk.  
"Do you like that Witcher bitch? Do you like getting fucked like a little whore"?"  
"Mhhnbn," only moans escaped Ciri's lips as her breathing had become ragged. His cock slamming into her was driving her wild. Her body ached for this. Her body needed this. The proof of that was running down her inner thigh. 

"Tell me," the librarian custodian demanded. 

"I love it," Ciri whimpered. Ciri reached forward holding onto the edge of the table as her was taken hard from behind. "I'm your little whore, use me." 

He reached around her. Finding the sensitive bundle of flesh between her legs and as soon as he touched it Ciri screamed Her body jerking back against him with a powerful shudder. 

"Gahh," Ciri cried as she came violently her cunt spasming around his cock. 

Alaric groaned in return as the well trained body clenched tightly around him. Ciri leaned back gasping reaching behind her to hang onto his hips as he desperately drove himself deeper into her before he came. Emptying his seed inside her womb. 

"Fuck," Ciri groaned as she fell forward with a thud her head landing on the books she had taken of the shelf. 

His cock slipped from her and she whimpered softly with disappointment her mind flashing back to a month ago to when that creature's cock had slipped from her body. 

Ciri turned her head watching as the Librarian pulled his cock back under his cloaks. His face was red and sweaty. 

He motioned forward, "Do you business then," gesturing towards the books. Ciri watched wordlessly as he left to return to his front desk. 

She sighed heavily feeling his cum drip from her cunt. She reached down and pulled her pants up shuddering of the feeling of the dampness between her legs. She would deal with that later, she had come here for a reason. 

 

\- 

 

Everything the library had on Drowners were in the books she had taken from the shelves. Diet, behaviors, history. A man in Skellige was actually trying to track population growth and migration routes of the dimwitted beasts.  
There were detailed sketches of their anatomy and suggestions on the best ways to hunt and kill the beasts. Ciri found what she had wanted in the second book and made notes before closing it. 

She opened the last book and quickly skimmed its contents. Detailed information on the beast of the of Northern Realms. Werewolves, giant insects, chorts and trolls the list went on. She bit her lip and glanced back towards the entrance before she stealthily tore a few choice pages from the book, folding them and shoving them into her boot. 

She closed the books and returned them to the shelves. She gave a quick glance to Alaric as she left. He watched her go but remained silent as she left the Academy. 

 

\- 

 

Ciri stood overlooking the small lake. It was pristine, cold and clear. Other than a long-abandoned stone tower on the southern coast there was not a single trace of another human being for miles. She had made sure of that. It was a four days ride from the closest village and she had camped for two nights watching for campfires, looking for trails or any kind of intelligent life before she had felt at ease and was confident she was alone. 

It had cost her too much gold to gather her supplies, and it took and half a day to prepare the abandoned guard tower for her needs. 

There was a small group of drowners on the east side of the lake and with what she had learned from the Library in Oxenfurt it was easy to lure one of them away from its group. The mixture of rotting fish and wild berries had the desired effect of an unconscious beast. 

She had fought Wyverns, even a Bruxa once but they didn't compare. Her heart pounded in her chest as she roped the chain around the scaly neck of the drowner. The gag in its mouth covered its razor sharp teeth. She held her breath as she attached the padded gloves around its claws and feet then stepped back and watch as the drowner began to stir. 

She licked her lips as her stomach did somersaults. She couldn't believe she was doing this. If anyone found out... she pushed the thoughts aside. That didn't matter. 

It had been thirty two days since she had been taken by one of these things. Raped. Fucked until she came moaning like a tavern whore. Thirty two nights of constant dreams of it happening to her again and again. An aching itch in her belly that couldn't be scratched no matter how hard she had she tried.

She had fucked her way up the coast. In taverns and inns and even in a church once. She had let a group of bandits think she was a helpless lost damsel. She had let them take her. Use her like a whore for three days straight. Her cunt, her mouth, her ass. She had been fucked more in those three days and in more ways than she could count but still she couldn't get the disgusting thought of the drowner out of her head. The taste of its cum on her lips, the sound it made as it rutted into her, the way it's slimy scaly cock invaded her body. The despair and humiliation she had felt when the monster made her climax had haunted her. 

Something had to be done before she lost her mind.

She took the bucket of water and dumped it on the creature. 

It jerked alive. It's glossy eyes darting around the room. It growled through its gag then leaped forward with surprising speed towards Ciri only to clothesline itself on the chain secured tightly to its neck. 

It stood back up and did it again. Drowners weren't known for their intelligence. 

Ciri stepped forward and took a deep breath. The drowner clawed at her but the well-padded and reinforced gloves she had fastened to its hands made the attack harmless bounce off her shoulders. 

She couldn't have the stupid thing flailing around so much.

The chain around its neck ran down through a loop she had nailed to the ground then up and around making it easy for her to pull on it and force the drowner down to the ground. She kept pulling fighting against the beast as it tugged back. But it was weakened by the cocktail of berries and herbs she had fed it and it eventually found its neck pinned to the floor. 

Ciri gulped still not quite believing she was going to do this. She looked around. The small brick tower had a ground floor with enough room for a small table for a number of men to eat at. The table was gone and she had set up a fire in a far corner and barred the door and shuttered the windows. 

She was sure no one was within a days ride of this place but she wasn't going to risk it.

She stepped forward and undid the laces on her leather pants, her hands trembling as she did so. The pants came off slowly as she bent over baring her sex to the monster.  
She knelt beside the drowner avoiding a flailing kick before grabbing its thigh and pinning it down. 

Her heart pounded in her chest. She could hear it in her ears. Feel it throb between her legs.  
Her hand moved up finding the sheath between its legs where the monsters cock was hidden and protected. She held her breath as she began to stroke the fleshy mass until she felt it swell.  
It was slimy and greenish grey. She stroked it as best she could as the drowner kicked and jerked. 

"Come on," Ciri said frustrated when she realized it wasn't working. "Calm down," she yelled at creature. 

She reached down between her legs and slid her fingers inside her before rubbing them against the drowners mouth and nose hoping it would awake some kind of primal instinct. Instead it kicked harder its hands smacking harmlessly against Ciri's arm and head. 

She hadn't come this far, done this much for nothing. 

So Ciri swallowed whatever decency and pride she had left and leaned down and brushed her lips over the monster's cock. 

The drowner stopped nearly immediately. 

He tasted like the sea, salty and bitter but not entirely terrible. Ciri swirled her tongue around the pointed head the cock and was rewarded with a soft grunt and the feeling of the member swelling with blood. 

She licked him groaning as she moved to better position herself as she took more of his hardening length into her mouth. She looked up with her green eyes watching as the Drowner stared back at her. He was probably more confused than anything but she didn’t care. 

Her head popped off his cock and she smiled up at the creature before spitting onto his dick.  
She sat back onto the bedding she had made and let the chain go slack. 

The downer pounced. 

Ciri fell back. the downer jumping on top of her, reactively she grabbed its head as it lurched forward trying to dig its teeth into her throat. Its hands failing to grip at anything it flailed wildly against her. 

It's cocked slapped against her inner thigh then against Ciri's stomach making her gasp as she struggled to control the wild monster. She grabbed onto its throat and reacted by hitting her across the face as hard as it could. Even with the padded gloves the hard punch still stunned her for a moment. 

Again the downer lunched forward going for her neck but Ciri shifted letting the drowners gagged mouth land to her left. She put her arm over its head pinning it to the bedding as she lifted her thighs and wrapped her legs around the creature's waist. 

She shifted her hips until she felt its cock slip against the wet opening of her cunt. The drowners killer instinct was quickly replaced with something else as this time it lurched it's hips forward. 

Ciri could have sworn she saw stars in as the drowners animalistic monster cock plunged nearly its full length into her.How many days had she dreamt of this moment. I long satisfied moan escaped Ciri's lips as she was filled. 

The drowner pulled out and Ciri protested moaning before she was rewarded for her whorishness when the drowner pushed back in burying his entire length into her body. 

"Yess,' she purred and let the monster's head go loose. 

It grunted, it slobbered drool around it's gag and all over Ciri's face as it began to quickly rut into her. Fast strong hectic movements as it moved purely on instinct. 

Ciri cried out with every thrust. With every touch of its scaly wet skin. Every time the creatures testicles slapped against as her ass as it's cock bottomed out into her cunt she moaned out in primal pleasure. 

Ciri was overwhelmed with the disgusting, humiliating pleasure of being fucked by a beast. 

"Fuckme," she moaned knowing it wouldn't understand her. She looked at the drowners face. Its eyes soulless staring ahead as it did what nature intended it to do. It was nothing more than a beast and animal. 

Ciri moaned again and reached down trying to slow the monster. She didn't want it to end so quickly. She had worked too hard for it to finish so quickly. She deserved so much more, she wanted to be used like the beast in the swamp had used her. She wanted to be fucked like a beast. The animal fucking her should fuck her like one. 

She waited till it pulled back and moved her hips ever so slightly until its cock slipped from her cunt. The drowner still moved forward dragging its shaft against her slit and over her clit.  
Ciri shuddered at the new feeling but she wanted something else. 

She rolled underneath and got onto her stomach arching her back offering herself to the monster. 

It knew what to do as it quickly lined its cock up against her slit again and pushed forward.  
Being fucked like an animal made her moan like one as her body was filled with the cock she had been craving for so many nights. But then the stupid creature slipped out again and Ciri cried out in protest as its cock slipped up between her ass crack. 

"Come on," she whimpered shifting her behind hoping to help it find its spot. 

It pressed against the small tight opening of her ass and Ciri moaned in protest but the Drowner paid no mind and pushed forward. 

Ciri screamed as searing hot pain shot up her spine as the drowner impaled her ass with its cock. 

"Fuck!" Ciri cried out her body falling forward onto the mattress her sight going blurry for a moment. She gripped the bed spread she had put down her arms trembling as the drowner didn't stop thrusting into her ass again and again. 

"Ohgod, Fuck, ohhh," Ciri moaned tears springing to her eyes as the monster took her hard and fast. Her ass cheeks bounced and shook with each thrust. Ciri reached around trying to slow him down he the drowner was relentlessly fucking her as hard as it could. 

He had found a new tighter hole and he was going to fuck it 

Her legs spread wide the pain so great she couldn't bring herself to move as she moaned helplessly as it took her ass. Her head pressed into the pillow her body lurching forward with every move. 

The drowners balls slapped against her aching cunt, its cock forcing her asshole wide open. Ciri whimpered with each movement. Each of her senses dulling to the pain the invasion had caused. Each time it drove itself fully into her and its balls rubbed against her a spark of pleasure warmed her belly. 

Each time it moved her moans of pain were slowly replaced by moans of pleasure and Ciri began to push back against the invading cock. She slipped a hand between her legs dipping her fingers into her swollen cunt before pulling them out to tease the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs. 

The drowner was lost in its work. Endless pounding away, grunting with each thrust.  
That sick grunting, wet and gargling. That and the sound of its body slapping against her own filled her ears. She couldn't hear anything but it's fucking her. She couldn't feel anything but it fucking her. 

Ciri's eyes rolled back in her head as her body began to shudder unrelentingly as the pleasure and relief that had been building for a month began to release.  
It was all worth it, she thought before she lost herself to her climax. Her mouth hung open agape in a silent cry of pleasure as she came. Her ass clenching tightly down around the drowners cock. Her cunt squeezing her fingers and flooding them with the warmth and her juices. 

She could barely feel the drowner behind her as its cock throbbed. The added pleasure of her body spasming around him sending it over the edge. 

She cried out gasping as the felt the drowner fall away from her. Its cock leaving her ass empty and gaping. Her body still shook as she held her behind up arching her ass into the air as her muscles spasmed. 

Her arms curled up around her head and she buried her face in her pillow and screamed out in ecstasy before falling down flat sweaty, bruised and exhausted. She could feel the warm cum of the drowner seep from her asshole as she tried to catch her breath. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she looked over to where the drowner was huddled into the corner. She was one sick lady. 

\--- 

 

She had fucked the drowner three more times before she had let it go. By the time she was done with it had just felt wrong to simply kill the beast and besides there was no one here for it to hurt. 

She had tied it down and rode it to completion. Effective as she had came hard and fast but it didn't have the same effect as letting the monster take control. She had laid down and let it fuck her mouth like it had did her ass. Nearly choking her unconscious in the process as it emptied its seed into her stomach. After that she had gone back to the tried and true, letting it use her cunt as she bent over like an animal in heat. 

It had been a good day and night. A sick and perverted one she would never speak of but never forget. She winced slightly as rode slowly out of the valley giving the lake where the drowner lived one last glance before leaving it. She had to wonder if she came back if it would remember her. Maybe she would find out. 

But first, she pulled the pages she had stolen from the Oxenfurt Library. On them were detailed sketches of the anatomy of a number of monsters. Werewolves, Chorts, Giant Centipedes. Her heart fluttered slightly reading the next page 'The mating habits of the northern monsters and beasts," She read further noting the author's name. A professor at Oxenfurt. Maybe she would return to the town and offer to help with his research.


End file.
